Control
by VeroLautner
Summary: Hay personas especiales en el mundo, no pedimos ser especiales, estamos escondidos, los pocos que quedamos estamos muriendo, nos estan matando, tratan de convertirnos en armas pero nadie a sobrevivido al suero que incrementa nuestros poderes, hemos perdido muchas batallas, pero es hora de ganar la guerra. Soy Bella Swan, soy una vidente y esta es nuestra historia.
1. Capitulo 1 División

Disclaimer: La historia esta basada en la película Push. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Capitulo 1. División

Hay personas especiales en el mundo, no pedimos ser especiales, solo nacimos así, pasamos a tu lado en las calles todos los días, nos ves, pero no sabes lo que somos.

Todo empezó en 1945, los nazis dirigían experimentos psicométricos, tratando de crear habilidades mentales en los soldados, muchos murieron y las guerras terminaron, pero los experimentos nunca se detuvieron, otros gobiernos alrededor del mundo crearon lo que ellos llamaron divisiones, tratando de lograr lo que los nazis no pudieron, transformarnos en armas.

Los agentes de la división están entrenados para rastrearnos y cazarnos como animales, separarnos de nuestras familias y amigos, nos hacen pruebas y nos clasifican. Soy lo que llaman un vidente, podemos ver el futuro, incluso si eso no siempre es tan simple como suena, otros son llamados trasladores, una manera mas fácil de decir telekineticos, los mentalistas ponen pensamientos en tu cabeza y hacen que cualquier mentira que digan sea absoluta verdad, tambien hay rastreadores, ilusionistas, sónicos, la lista sigue. Para división solo somos ratas de laboratorio, solo hay un problema, seguimos muriendo, nadie ha nunca sobrevivido a la droga que incrementará nuestros poderes, mi nombre es Bella Swan, División alejó a mi novio de mi, ahora mismo el futuro no se ve muy bien para nosotros, la buena noticia es que el futuro siempre esta cambiando, ellos han ganado muchas batallas, ahora es nuestro turno de ganar la guerra.

RENESME P.O.V

Abrí los ojos a mitad de la noche, parpadeé un par de veces tratando de acostumbrarme a la penumbra. Suspiré, esto se estaba volviendo repetitivo. Llevaba varios días en lo mismo, despertando a mitad de la noche, siempre en el mismo sueño, o más bien siempre que veía el mismo rostro. Un chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes que me miraba intensamente. Hacia una semana me había empujado accidentalmente cuando lo sacaban del dormitorio. Solo que yo sabia que no había sido accidental, su mirada fue demasiado directa y significativa como para no entender que estaba dirigida a mí. Sea lo que sea, estaba demasiado enferma y agotada para estar segura, solo sabia que su rostro se me aparecía en los sueños y me despertaba, eso debía significar algo.

Me llamo Renesme, tengo 19 años y soy una prisionera CBE, "Cautiva Bajo Experimentación". ¿Por qué prisionera? El gobierno dice que soy demasiado peligrosa para estar en libertad, la División de Experimentación Genética, toda una sección de operaciones secretas perteneciente al gobierno de los Estados Unidos, o como muchos lo llaman, simplemente División, habían decidido que mientras pudiera controlar a mi gusto la mente de las personas, no podía seguir respirando el aire libre. Pero no solo soy yo, habían muchas clases de personas, con este tipo de… poderes por así decirlo.

Los videntes tienen la capacidad de prever el futuro en diversos grados. Como el conocimiento de lo que va a suceder esta sujeto a variaciones, la directa influencia de un vidente puede ocasionar que pueda observar los diferentes desenlaces de un solo escenario. No conocía muchos videntes, pero si sabía que en División tenían al mas poderoso del mundo entre sus manos. Obligado a decirles todo lo que iba o era posible que sucediera.

Existen también trasladores, pueden identificar las frecuencias atómicas de cualquier objeto y alterar el campo de gravedad a su alrededor, lo que en resumidas cuentas quiere decir que pueden mover cualquier cosa, si tienen gran control de su habilidad. Los trasladores avanzados pueden incluso usar su habilidad a nivel molecular, creando campos de fuerza a su alrededor o dar un golpe usando su poder, lo que equivale a tres veces un golpe normal. Solo conozco dos trasladores, uno realmente poderoso que es la mano derecha de Aro, el jefe de División, Felix. Y… él. Que no se donde pueda estar ahora mismo, que me abandonó cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Luego están los sónicos, emiten agudas vibraciones sonoras que causan roturas en los vasos sanguíneos de la persona a la que están atacando. Son realmente sádicos y no se detienen hasta que mueras. Los he visto.

También existen ilusionistas, sanadores, sombras, rastreadores y otros mas. Eso me deja a mí. Soy la coacción y el control mismo, o mentalistas como nos llaman. Puedo controlar la mente de una persona, implantar recuerdos, pensamientos y emociones, todo con el fin de manipular. Se dice que de acuerdo a cuantas personas puedas controlar a la vez eres un mentalista poderoso o simplemente no lo eres. Creo que yo lo soy, solo tengo que hacer que miren el color negro que se esparce sobre mis ojos. Por eso estoy aquí. Atrapada. Porque hice que un grupo de 5 hombres de la División se mataran entre sí antes de caer inconsciente.

¿Y que era lo que nos hacían? Nos mataban. Eso hacían. Experimentan con cada uno de los prisioneros inyectándoles un suero que se supone mejorara las habilidades que cada uno posee y convertirnos en armas. Pero hasta ahora ninguno ha sobrevivido al suero. Es demasiado para nuestro cuerpo, no lo soporta. Intenta retenerlo, asimilarlo, hasta que lo hace. Y luego muere.

Tenia que escapar, sabia que era la siguiente, y no quería, simplemente no podía morir. Pero estaba demasiado débil para intentarlo. Todos los días recibía una dosis de algo, pero lo que sea que fuera se aseguraba de que no pudiera dar dos pasos consecutivos. Recordé de nuevo al chico de ojos verdes, desde que él había "tropezado" conmigo no dejaba de mirar a la puerta esperando que entrara el equipo de asesinos con la jeringa de liquido color negro. Sabía que eso era. Un aviso de que era la siguiente. Él debía ser un vidente. Y no solo uno cualquiera, el vidente más poderoso que tenia la División.

Escuche ruido fuera. Me entró el pánico y trate de soltar las correas que tenia en las muñecas. No siempre estaba amarrada. Generalmente podía moverme con limitada libertad alrededor de la habitación en la que me encontraba. Era una habitación especial, habían hecho un buen trabajo para mantenerme atrapada. Tenia 3 camillas, cuatro paredes y ni una ventana. Una persona como yo no podía tener acceso a los ojos de otras. De eso se habían encargado. Aunque de igual forma si las tuviera no pudiera controlar a nadie, la estúpida droga se encargaba de mantenerme débil. Me amarraban cada noche, para que al día siguiente pudieran inyectarme la droga sin que ofreciera resistencia.

La puerta metálica realizó un ruido y se movió mecánicamente a la derecha. Tampoco tenía puertas normales. Estas dejaban un orificio por el cual podía mirar al exterior. Y eso no era probable para mí. Por eso tenia puertas automáticas y con sistemas de alarma. Algunos dirían que era exagerada tanta seguridad para una chica escuálida como yo. Pero, dentro de mi sabia que lo tenia merecido. Había matado a 5 personas a voluntad. Ellos acababan de matar a mis padres. La voluntad estaba allí. Soy culpable.

-Renesme querida. Espero que hayas dormido bien-Dijo Aro mirándome cariñosamente. Solo desvié la mirada. Aro también era como yo. Un mentalista. Pero su poder era tal, que nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo.

-Vamos Renata cariño quítale las amarras. No es necesario. Renesme tiene toda la intención de cooperar no es así?-Preguntó. Permanecí en silencio y sentí como la chica que tenia un atuendo de enfermera me quitaba las correas de los tobillos y las muñecas.

-Estas lista?-Preguntó con expresión de culpabilidad.

-No-Dije con voz débil.

-Lo está-Dijo Aro saliendo de la habitación y observando desde la puerta.

La chica tomó una jeringa de un maletín negro. La sustancia era pastosa y negra. Cerré los ojos esperando la muerte. Sentí el pinchazo en mi brazo derecho y luego dolor. Todo el cuerpo me temblaba y escuchaba a lo lejos numerosos pitidos producidos por las maquinas. Luego todo se detuvo.

-No funcionó señor-Dijo Renata.

-Que desperdicio-Dijo Aro alejándose.

Fue como un golpe en el estomago. Boté todo el aire bruscamente abriendo los ojos y me levante rápidamente de la cama empujando a Renata. Tomé la jeringa que quedaba en el maletín y salí corriendo con toda la velocidad que me permitían las piernas.

-Cierren todos los accesos. Que no escape-Escuché a lo lejos mientras atravesaba una puerta a toda velocidad.

JACOB P.O.V.

Me desperté totalmente sobresaltado. Alguien tocaba la puerta. Me levanté de golpe y me dirigí al cajón donde guardaba un arma. La cogí y la metí en el cinturón del pantalón. Respiré profundo y abrí la puerta.

-Vaya Jacob. Has crecido-Dijo Demetri. Endurecí la mandíbula.

-Nos invitaras a pasar o tenemos que ponernos groseros?-Peguntó Alec.

-Que quieren?-Dije secamente haciéndome a un lado.

-Oh vamos. Así nos recibes después de que te dejamos caminar libremente?-Preguntó Alec.

-Ya. Gracias-Dije cerrando la puerta. Los observe toqueteando y oliendo todo lo que encontraban en mi departamento.

-Puedo ayudarlos en algo?-Pregunté.

-Ese es el espíritu-Dijo Demetri sentándose.

-Veras Jacob. No entiendo porque insistes en esconderte. Ves esto que tengo aquí?-Preguntó enseñándome un cepillo de dientes guardado en una bolsa. Hice una mueca.

-Si-Dije simplemente.

-Bueno. Ese cepillo de dientes, de cuando tenias 7 años, nos sirve para saber donde estas cada vez que lo queremos, entiendes? O todavía no tienes claro que somos?-Preguntó Alec.

-Si. Lo sé-Dije. Eran rastreadores de la División. Solo necesitaban un minúsculo objeto que haya tocado para saber que hice con el, donde he estado y como lo hice. Mi esencia queda impregnada en el permanentemente así que también sabrán donde estaré. Solo con tocarlo y olerlo. Simplemente genial.

-Bueno. Me alegra que sepas como funciona esto. Así que solo queremos saber una cosa, además de asegurarnos que estas bien claro-Dijo Demetri alegremente. Si claro.

-Y eso seria?-Pregunté.

-Estamos buscando a una chica, que creemos tu conoces-Dijo Alec.

-Si? Y porque creen eso?-Pregunté.

-Rumores-Soltó Demetri.

-Mmm lo siento. No puedo ayudarlos-Dije simplemente.

-No te hemos dicho quien es amigo-Dijo Alec dándome una palmada en el hombro con cara de sabelotodo. Apreté los puños.

-No es necesario que lo hagan. Desde que entraron y olisquearon mis pertenencias saben a quien a estado aquí recientemente así que ya deben saber la repuesta a su pregunta. Últimamente he estado solo-Dije secamente.

-Wow. Siento un poco de mal humor en ti Jake. Me equivoco?-Preguntó Alec mirándome amenazadoramente. Analicé las cosas. No quería problemas, solo tenia que sacarlos e irme. De nuevo.

-Te equivocas-Dije.

-Buena respuesta-Dijo Demetri. Luego miró a Alec quien negó con la cabeza.

-Bien. Gracias por la hospitalidad Jake. Por cierto, me llevaré esto-Dijo tomando mi cepillo de dientes actual. Contuve un juramento y apreté los puños.

-Tengo un poco de papel higiénico usado que te puede servir-Dije con odio. Demetri sonrió.

-Ya lo sabes. No te molestes en huir, te encontraremos-Dijo pasando por mi lado. Alec me sonrió burlonamente y salieron del departamento. En cuanto se cerró la puerta me apresuré a tomar una mochila y guardar rápidamente algunas prendas. División no podía saber donde estaba. En cualquier momento decidirían que era peligroso y me encerrarían. O peor, requerirían alguien como yo y si decía que no, acabaría como todo el que se negaba. Muerto. Eso había pasado con mi padre.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando sonó el teléfono. Me dirigí a él con la mochila en el hombro.

-Si?-Contesté.

-Hola Jacob. No deberías jugar con armas-Dijo una chica del otro lado. Fruncí el ceño.

-Que?-Solté confuso.

-Abre la puerta-Dijo. Indeciso lo hice y me encontré con una chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates que sostenía un celular en su oído. Se metió cortando la llamada.

-Para ti-Dijo entregándome un cepillo de dientes nuevo. La miré mientras tomó una fruta de mi nevera murmurando.

-Wow disculpa-Dije quitándole la fruta de la mano.

-Oye! Así es como tratas a tus invitados?-Preguntó tomándola de vuelta y dándole un mordisco.

-Así es como trato a una extraña que se mete en mi casa sin invitación-Dije.

-Como los rastreadores de la División que acaban de irse?-Preguntó. La miré.

-Debo suponer que eres una vidente-Dije.

-Duh!-Dijo sonriendo con cara de "eso es obvio".

-Disculpa. No tengo tiempo para juegos-Dije volviendo a colgarme la mochila y tomándola del brazo mientras abría la puerta para echarla. Se soltó y le dió una patada a la puerta para cerrarla.

-Crees que si te vas de nuevo, los rastreadores que se acaban de ir no te encontraran?-Preguntó haciéndome detener.

-Sé que lo harán. No soy estúpido. Solo tomo ventaja-Le dije.

-Te engañas. Solo necesitan el cepillo de dientes que se llevaron para saberlo. Yo puedo ayudarte-Dijo.

-Tu? Que te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda?-Pregunté. Se tocó la cien con expresión de suficiencia.

-Vidente recuerdas?-Dijo. Rodé los ojos.

-Soy Bella por cierto-Dijo tendiéndome la mano. La estreché.

-Jacob-Dije.

-Lo se Jacob Black y justo ahora nuestro futuro no se ve bien-Dijo. Algo en su tono de voz me hizo recordar a mi padre.

_-Jacob mírame-Dijo Billy tomándome por los hombros. _

_-Papá que esta pasando?-Pregunté. _

_-Escúchame hijo. Tienes que irte. Escóndete y espera-Dijo. _

_-Porque? A quien tengo que esperar?-Dije llorando. _

_-Solo espera. No se cuando será. Pero alguien tocará tu puerta y te ofrecerá ayuda. Tienes que aceptarla Jacob, tienes que hacerlo y tienes que ayudarla a ella, si la ayudas nos ayudaras a todos-Dijo zarandeándome. _

_-Esta bien-Dije abrazándolo. _

_-Vete ya-Dijo empujándome. Salí corriendo y me metí debajo de unas escaleras al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una explosión. Vi como unos hombres se metían donde estaba papá y luego salían volando. Un hombre alto de piel clara y expresión seria ordenó algo y se escucho otra explosión. Luego nada. Ese día perdí a mi padre. _

-Bien Bella. Puedes decirme exactamente que pasa?-Pregunté.

-Eres un traslador de segunda generación. No practicas mucho y por eso eres pésimo en ello, te he visto-Dijo.

-Gracias-Dije sarcásticamente.

-Yo soy una vidente también de segunda generación. Veo el futuro pero eso no significa que siempre tengo razón, el futuro puede cambiar todo el tiempo, por eso trato de plasmarlo en dibujos, aunque no soy muy buena en ello, soy una artista de poco talento por así decirlo-Dijo tranquilamente.

-Y que es lo que se supone que tenemos que hacer?-Pregunté. Ella sacó un block de su bolso y me enseñó.

-Tenemos que encontrar a esta chica. Ella tiene algo importante que necesitamos para acabar con División. Ves?-Preguntó enseñándome el dibujo. Había una silueta de una mujer, un maletín y una taza de café.

-Que se supone que significa la taza de café?-Pregunté.

-No lo se. Pero la vi muy grande. Como la de los parques de diversiones-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Porque estás tan segura de que nosotros debemos hacer algo?-Pregunté.

-Si no la encontramos, esto es lo que va a pasar-Dijo pasando la hoja del block. Me mostró un dibujo de dos caras rodeadas de manchas rojas. Asumí que eso significaba que estaban muertas. Bella no era una gran artista.

-Quienes son?-Pregunté.

-Tu y yo-Dijo. La miré seriamente.

-Estas segura?-Pregunté. Rodó los ojos.

-Como lo estoy de que no te has bañado y tienes una pistola en el cinturón de tu pantalón Jacob-Dijo seria.

-Está bien lo siento. Voy a ducharme y enseguida regreso-Dije. Ella asintió sentándose en un sillón.

Me metí a la ducha pensativo. No sabia porque, pero estaba seguro de que Bella era la persona a la que se refería mi padre. Y si él lo decía, era porque era necesario. Tenia la certeza de que lo que nosotros hiciéramos iba a resultar en un cambio importante en nuestras vidas. Pensé en ella. En hace cuanto no la veía desde que me había dejado sin decir una palabra. No la había buscado porque era peligroso. Tanto para ella como para mí. Y no quería ponerla en peligro. Cada noche soñaba con ella y podía ver su rostro sonriente. La amaba. Y la extrañaba con todas mis fuerzas. Pero mientras División existiera no podíamos estar juntos.

Salí rápidamente y me cambie con unos jeans y una camiseta negra. Agarré mi chaqueta de cuero y la mochila.

-Sigo viendo a la chica. Esta en todas partes-Dijo mientras dibujaba rápidamente. Aunque eso no significaba lo mismo que talentosamente.

-Alguien que se pasa la vida dibujando debería ser experta en ello-Dije como si nada.

-Oye! Dibujo bien! Bueno… algo bien!-Dijo ofendida mientras volvía a guardar el block en su bolso.

-Claro-Dije riéndome.

-Debemos ir al centro. Nos vi comiendo allá-Dijo sonriente. Rodé los ojos.

-Esta bien-Dije parando un taxi y subiéndome con ella. Ella dejó el bolso en sus piernas y lo mire tratando de moverlo. Levanté la mano derecha y el bolso se levantó unos cuantos centímetros para luego caerse.

-Eres patético. Deberías practicar un poco. Estaremos muertos si tu papel en esto va a depender de tu habilidad con el traslado-Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Eso fue ofensivo-Dije.

-Ja!-Dijo sonriendo muy pagada de si misma. Rodé los ojos. Claro. Solo porque le dije que no era buena dibujando. Era totalmente cierto pero no iba a insistir.

-Escucha. No vamos a ser los únicos buscándola. Hay una familia completa de Sónicos que tienen una vidente entre ellos y también quiere acabar con la División. Pueden darnos problemas-Dijo.

-Y por que no dejamos que lo hagan?-Pregunté.

-Porque son malos, serian como una nueva División-Dijo como si fuera obvio. Ya. Claro.

-Los has visto?-Pregunté.

-Si. Aunque no mucho. Su vidente es mejor que yo. Ella los ha enseñado a actuar deliberadamente. Para que yo no lo vea-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Suena a que tienes competencia-Dije.

-Es una maldita zorra-Dijo. Solté una carcajada mientras el taxi aparcaba. Bajamos y entramos un restaurante mientras Bella refunfuñaba por lo bajo, en su mayoría palabrotas.

-Ya cálmate. Pensaran que estas loca-Dije. Ella rodó los ojos.

-No te metas conmigo Jacob. No es buena idea-Dijo sarcásticamente. Vaya, que susceptible.

-Está bien. Lo siento-Dije mostrando las palmas. Ordenamos y comenzamos a comer. Estaba nervioso. No sabía porque teníamos que haber venido acá. Era un lugar demasiado abarrotado. Cualquiera podría esconderse entre la multitud. Y atacar. Iba a abrir la boca para decirle a Bella lo que pensaba cuando ella desenfoco los ojos. Luego me miró asustada.

-Mierda. Sónicos, están aquí. Vámonos-Dijo poniéndose de pie. Deje unos billetes en la mesa y comenzamos a caminar tratando de salir de ahí. Supe que no lo habíamos logrado cuando Bella me agarro sorprendentemente fuerte de la muñeca mirando un punto del lugar.

Justo a la derecha había dos hombres mirándonos directamente. Uno era rubio de piel pálida y otro de piel oscura y cabello negro. Ambos tenían lentes oscuras. En medio de ellos había una mujer pelirroja de mirada burlona.

-Son ellos-Dijo Bella.

-Donde esta la chica?-Preguntó la pelirroja apuntándonos con una pistola.

-Ya les he dicho a División que no conozco a ninguna chica-Dije. Bella puso su mano en mi espalda y sacó el arma que tenia el pantalón.

-Estúpida niña, ya vi como mueres-Dijo la pelirroja a Bella.

-Entonces Victoria ya sabes que no es aquí y no es hoy-Dijo arrojándole el arma. Ella la esquivo y esta dio contra un vidrio haciéndolo explotar.

-Estas loca?-Grité a Bella. Los hombres se aproximaron a nosotros y yo alcé mi mano haciendo que salieran despedidos hacia atrás rompiendo la vidriería de una tienda.

-Mierda! Genial-Dijo Bella. Hice una mueca y la jalé del brazo para salir corriendo.

Los hombres se quitaron las gafas y abrieron la boca. Pero no salió ninguna palabra. Lo que salió fue un grito como si estuviera amplificado cientos de veces. Los vidrio de los locales explotaron de inmediato y Bella y yo caímos al piso mientras nos tapábamos los oídos. Pero eso no funcionó.

Los hombres se acercaron provocando que el sonido aumentara. Mire a Bella y ella tenia la cara pintada de dolor mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-Deténganse! Por favor!-Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me miraba. Sentí que me iba a desmayar de un momento a otro. Mire a Bella y use mi don para meterla debajo de un contenedor.

-Vete!-Grite.

-Deténganse. Si lo matan perderemos a la chica-Dijo la chica a lo lejos. Luego todo se volvió negro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buenas! Volví con esta historia. Es mas corta que las anteriores pero me gusto mucho esta película y quise cambiarla usando algunos personajes de la saga. Recibo todo tipo de criticas!


	2. Capitulo 2 Busqueda y Escape

Capítulo 2. Búsqueda y escape.

BELLA P.O.V.

Permanecí escondida mientras se iban. Estaba respirando agitadamente y mi corazón latía demasiado rápido. Estaba asustada y muy mareada como para ordenar mis ideas. Miré por el espacio que dejaba el contenedor hasta que mi visión mejoró. Lo que vi me trajo de regreso de golpe.

Jacob estaba inconsciente en el piso rodeado de vidrios. Sus oídos estaban manchados de sangre. Recordé la imagen de Bree en mis visiones y lo arrastré hasta una puerta que estaba medio escondida entre los establecimientos. Ahora sabía porque teníamos que venir aquí.

-No pensé que hoy pasaría lo que tu querido novio me dijo-Dijo Bree saliendo de una puerta.

-Necesito que me ayudes-Dije.

-Solo porque tengo una deuda con el-Dijo mirándome fríamente.

-Sé que te salvó la vida-Dije mientras subíamos a Jacob en una cama. Me miró con odio.

-No eres ni la mitad de talentosa como lo es el. No por nada esta encerrado-Dijo.

-Y es por eso que voy a sacarlo. Ahora ayúdalo-Dije secamente. Bree era una sanadora, los sanadores desencadenan un gran poder psíquico cuando tocan a alguien que tiene algún mal en el cuerpo, haciendo que las células vuelvan rápidamente a su estado saludable. Sabia que no era de confiar, solo estaba pagando una deuda que tenia con Edward, mi novio.

Observé como Bree frotó sus manos y levantó la camiseta de Jacob, puso las manos en su espalda y las presionó. Las luces empezaron a parpadear y Jacob se arqueó mientras gruñía de dolor. Vi como los cardenales que tenía empezaban a moverse reduciendo su tamaño lentamente hasta que desaparecieron. La sangre en sus oídos recorrió el camino de regreso hasta que ya no hubo rastro de ella.

-Despertará en un momento. Quiero que se vayan enseguida-Dijo Bree saliendo de la habitación.

Me senté junto a Jacob y acaricie su cabello. Su vida había sido traumática y llena de tragedia, justo como la mía. Estaba decidida a que esto terminara. Y para eso necesitaba su ayuda. Sentí como cambió su respiración y lo miré. Se veía tan sereno y mucho más joven.

-Hola perezoso-Dije cuando abrió los ojos.

-Bella? Estas bien?-Dijo.

-Gracias a ti-Dije sonriéndole. Se incorporó lentamente y estiró los brazos.

-Que me pasó? Debería estar doblado de dolor, no siento nada-Dijo mirándome.

-Te han sanado-Dije.

-Vaya. Ahora entiendo lo de las manos mágicas-Dijo. Rodé los ojos.

-Te sientes bien? Debemos irnos-Dije.

-Espera Bella. Antes de seguir, tienes que ser honesta conmigo. Escuche lo de tu novio-Dijo cambiándose la camiseta por otra que tenia en la mochila. Suspiré profundo y me miré las manos.

-Se llama Edward. Crecimos prácticamente juntos, sus padres murieron y eran amigos cercanos de los míos. Hasta que a ellos también los mataron. Edward me ayudó para que huyera, sin embargo a él lo encerraron, está en la División. Es un vidente muy poderoso y el me mi pidió que te buscara en mis visiones-Dije.

-¿Que me buscaras?-Preguntó sin entender.

-Generalmente las visiones se presentan cuando el vidente esta involucrado en ese futuro y se muestran en cualquier momento, pero con algo de práctica puedes hacer que las visiones se den a voluntad, es difícil y requiere de mucha concentración, Edward es excelente en ello, pero yo nunca lo conseguí. Hasta que estuve sola no lo intenté de verdad y te busqué Jacob Black, hasta que te encontré-Dije.

-Por qué a mi?-Preguntó.

-No lo sé. Edward solo me dijo justo antes de que la División entrara a nuestra casa, "Bella debes buscar a Jacob Black, sin el no puedes ayudarme", y eso fue lo que hice-Dije.

-Y no fue difícil? Digo, no debo ser el único Jacob Black del mundo-Dijo.

-Jacob existen muchos posibles futuros entiendes? Pero los videntes solo vemos lo que este relacionado con nosotros de alguna manera. Si algún día me iba a encontrar contigo, era a ti a quien te iba a ver, no a otro Jacob Black-Dije.

-Vaya-Dijo simplemente.

-Que elocuente-Dije rodando los ojos.

-Eres muy poco amigable con alguien que necesitas-Dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Recuerda que tu también me necesitas a mi-Dije recordando la visión donde acabábamos muertos.

-Bien lo siento. Ahora que?-Preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Debemos buscar esto-Dije mostrándole un dibujo.

RENESME P.O.V.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Me sentía totalmente renovada y sentía que el dichoso suero había funcionado, lo sentía correr por mis venas. Miré la jeringa en mi mano y la apreté, tenia que buscar un lugar para esconderla y sabía que era lo que tenia que hacer. Detuve un taxi que iba pasando por la solitaria calle y me subí en el.

-Al muelle por favor-Dije. El taxista me miró extrañado supongo que por la bata de hospital que tenia puesta pero no dijo nada. Mire por encima de mi hombro pero no me seguía nadie. Sabía que me iban a encontrar tarde o temprano pero antes tenia que esconder el suero.

-Hemos llegado señorita. Son 20 dólares-Dijo. Lo miré.

-Pero señor acabo de pagarle-Dije mirándolo fijamente. Me observé en el retrovisor y tenia los ojos completamente negros. Luego parpadeé. El me miró por un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Oh claro, discúlpeme-Dijo sonriendo.

-No hay problema-Dije sonriéndole de vuelta. Me bajé del auto rápidamente y observé de lejos el bote que estaba buscando. Corrí hacia allí mirando a todos lados. Respiré profundo cuando llegue y en cuanto puse un pie en él sentí como me apuntaban con un arma en la cien.

-No deberías estar aquí-Dijo una voz en las sombras.

-Necesito tu ayuda-Dije suplicante.

-Renesme?-Preguntó.

-Soy yo-Dije. El hombre bajo el arma y salió a donde pudiera verlo.

-Que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas encerrada-Dijo.

-Lo estaba Seth-Dije. Me miró preocupado.

-Hace cuanto escapaste?-Preguntó guardando el arma en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

-Un par de horas-Dije.

-Y supongo que viniste aquí porque tienes algo planeado-Contestó.

-Necesito esconder algo-Dije. El me miró por un momento.

-Y quieres que lo limpie después-Dijo. Asentí. Seth era un limpiador. Simplemente tenias que decirle que recuerdo querías que borrara y él lo hacia.

-Supongo que puedo ayudarte. Vas a esconderlo tu misma?-Preguntó.

-No. Pero puedo hacer que alguien lo haga por mi-Dije. El asintió y rebuscó en un cajón sacando un papel y una llave.

-Recuerdas a Rosalie Hale?-Preguntó.

-Por eso vine aquí. Es la única sombra en la que confío-Dije.

-Bien. Ella está en esta dirección. Esta llave pertenece a un compartimiento donde puedes guardar lo que necesitas esconder y ella es lo suficientemente poderosa para hacerlo-Dijo teniéndome el papel y la llave. Esta tenía un número tallado en una esquina.

-Enseguida vuelvo-Dije. Caminé buscando a alguien que pudiera servir. Miré a lo lejos un par de chicos sentados junto a una fogata.

-Oigan-Llamé. Ellos se pusieron de pie y me miraron.

-Necesitas ayuda? Estas perdida?-Preguntó uno de ellos. Los miré usando mi habilidad.

-Si. Como se llaman?-Pregunté.

-Paul y Jared-Dijeron.

-Bien. Paul y Jared van a ir a esta dirección, le dirán a Rosalie Hale que van de parte de Seth Clearwater y le entregaran esto-Dije sacando la jeringa. Paul la tomó.

-Usaran esta llave y luego volverán aquí-Dije entregándole la llave a Jared.

-Claro. No tardaremos-Dijo Paul. Asentí y se fueron. Volví al bote.

-Le he avisado a Rosalie. Estará esperando-Dijo Seth. Asentí.

-Estoy asustada-Dije.

-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo sola-Dijo. Lo miré.

-No lo estoy haciendo-Dije. El hizo una mueca.

-Sabes de que estoy hablando-Dijo.

-Y tu sabes que no me buscó-Dije.

-No fue su culpa. División también lo estaba buscando Renesme-Dijo Seth. Suspiré.

-Deberías darte una ducha. Tal vez la ropa de Leah te quede-Agregó. Leah era la hermana de Seth y fue asesinada por la División cuando él era pequeño. Lo miré y asentí adentrándome al bote.

Me di una ducha rápida y lavé mi cabello. Tenía mucho tiempo de no hacerlo así que lo deje bajo el agua un tiempo largo. Me envolví en una toalla y salí a revisar el guardarropa. Escogí unos jeans y una blusa holgada azul. Me vestí y me coloqué unas zapatillas bajas. Luego tome un abrigo café que sabia no le iba a hacer falta a Seth. Me quede mirando el tocador y vi una pulsera de cuentas plateadas, decidí ponérmela. Estaba secando mis rizos cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Han vuelto Ren-Dijo Seth. Decidí dejarlo suelto para que se terminara de secar y salí. La mirada de Seth se puso triste al verme con la ropa de su hermana. Todo mi entorno era casi igual, amigos con familiares muertos, abandonados, o encerrados en contra de su voluntad. Le di una sonrisa triste y miré a mis recién adquiridos amigos.

-Hola chicos. Hicieron lo que les pedí?-Pregunté. Asintieron.

-Rosalie dice que estará seguro. Lo ha puesto en un maletín. Aquí esta la llave-Dijo Paul tendiéndola.

-Gracias. Paul, Jared, olvidarán este favor que me hicieron y volverán a su fogata-Dije mirándolos a los ojos. Ellos asintieron y se fueron.

-Has mejorado-Dijo Seth. Lo miré y asentí.

-Por eso debo huir-Dije.

-Bien. Estas lista?-Preguntó.

-Espera un momento-Dije volviendo a la habitación. Tomé un lápiz labial que estaba sobre la mesa y entré al baño. Sabia que no podía hacerlo sola, Seth tenia razón, así que decidí buscarlo en cuanto despertara. Mire el espejo y escribí dos cosas que necesitaba saber. Luego volví.

-Ahora si-Dije. El asintió.

-Exactamente que quieres olvidar?-Preguntó.

-Donde está el maletín y que hay dentro-Dije. El asintió y puso sus dedos a en mis cienes. Todo empezó a dar vueltas y luego no vi nada más.

JACOB P.O.V.

Bella asumía que sus dibujos eran totalmente obvios. El dibujo que tenia frente a mis ojos era de una copa con una mujer dentro y una aceituna flotando en el aire.

-Parece un coctel. Porque la aceituna esta fuera?-Pregunté.

-No es una aceituna, es una cuenta-Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Y como se supone que debo saberlo? Tiene cara de aceituna-Dije.

-Es una cuenta, ves el brillo? Es claro que es una cuenta-Dijo alzando la voz.

-Está bien cálmate. Que se supone que vamos a hacer con una cuenta?-Pregunté.

-Es cuenta brillante… y no lo se-Dijo.

-Bueno, empecemos con lo simple, sé que significa la copa con la mujer-Dije. Detuve un taxi y subimos.

-Nos lleva a Country Bar por favor, en City Town-Dije al taxista. El hombre asintió y arrancó el auto.

-Suena a que tienes un plan-Dijo.

-Por lo menos tenemos un destino-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Y que pasa con la parte en que morimos?-Pregunté.

-No es parte del plan, deberías dejar de recordármelo, me pone de los nervios-Dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien. Que crees que encontremos allí?-Preguntó.

-Espero que no mas sónicos-Dije. Ella se echó a reír.

-Cierto-Dijo.

Pagué y bajamos del auto frente al Country Bar cuyo anuncio tenía una copa con una mujer dentro. Entramos al lugar y caminamos hacia las mesas. Sentado en una de ellas vi a alguien que conocía.

-Ya se porque estamos aquí-Dije caminando hacia él.

-Jacob?-Preguntó el hombre.

-Hola Emmett. Tanto tiempo-Dije estrechando su mano.

-Lo mismo digo. Quien es tu amiga?-Preguntó.

-Soy Bella-Dijo sentándose enfrente.

-En que te puedo ayudar Jake?-Preguntó mientras pagaba a la mesera con un papel en blanco que en cuanto tendió se convirtió en un billete de 500 dólares. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-Veras. Bella aquí presente y yo intentamos buscar a alguien que tiene algo que nos ayudará a acabar con División, solo que no sabemos como-Dije. Emmett me miró seriamente.

-Estas seguro de esto?-Preguntó.

-No del todo, pero creo que las cosas no terminaran bien si no hacemos algo-Dije. Bella asintió mostrando el dibujo de mi cabeza sangrante. Rodé los ojos.

-Jake, sabes que soy ilusionista, quiero ayudarte pero tienes que decirme como-Dijo.

-Oh lo tengo! Puedes hacer esto?-Preguntó Bella pasando las hojas del block hasta detenerse en el de la copa y señalando la cuenta.

-Una aceituna?-Preguntó. Miré a Bella sonriente y entrecerró los ojos.

-Es una cuenta plateada y brillante-Dijo juntando los dientes.

-Oh claro, lo siento-Dijo Emmett. Sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y pasó la mano por encima convirtiéndola en una pequeña cuenta ovalada y plateada.

-Esta bien?-Preguntó.

-Un poco más redonda-Dijo Bella. Emmett frotó su dedo índice con el pulgar y la cuenta pasó de ser ovalada a redonda.

-Perfecto-Dijo Bella.

-¿Y que es lo que vamos a hacer con eso?-Dije.

-Necesitamos un rastreador-Dijo Bella.

-Creo que se quien puede ayudarlos-Dijo Emmett sonriendo.

RENESME P.O.V.

Desperté recostada en una habitación pequeña. Fruncí el ceño. Que te borraran la memoria era desagradable. Me puse de pie lentamente y entré al baño que estaba en frente. Me lavé las manos y arrojé un poco de agua en mi rostro. Estaba un poco desorientada. Cuando levanté la mirada al espejo me sorprendí. Había una palabra y una cifra de números.

"JACOB" "4100"

Revisé en el tocador y vi el lápiz labial con el que habían escrito. Debajo de la palabra Jacob, escribí lo mismo. Era mi letra.

-Renesme?-Llamaron. Me sobresalté y salí de la habitación.

-Seth, aquí-Dije.

-Ya has despertado. Estas bien?-Preguntó.

-Si. No recuerdo nada de la ubicación del maletín o que hay dentro-Dije.

-Sabes como funciona esto, no hay fallas-Dijo. Cuando se borra la memoria de algo en específico no se puede pensar en eso, es la forma de esconder algo de los videntes de la División. Si no sabia donde estaba el maletín no podría pensar en su ubicación y no lo verían.

-Sabes porque escribiría el nombre de Jacob en el espejo?-Pregunté.

-No tengo idea. Deberías buscarlo-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Mi corazón se estrujó de solo pensar en verlo. Me dirigí a la salida. No había olvidado que estaba huyendo. No quería que Seth saliera herido.

-Gracias Seth. Espero vernos pronto-Dije abrazándolo.

-Lo haremos Ren, cuídate-Dijo. Asentí y salí caminando hacia la calle. Me perdí entre la gente pensando a donde ir. Iba caminando cuando a unos cuantos pasos vi a Demetri. Un rastreador de la División, giré sobre mis pasos y me apresuré en dirección contraria, alcé la mirada y vi a Alec frente a mí sonriendo.

-Hola querida. Aro se alegrará de verte-Dijo tomándome del brazo. Traté de sacudírmelo pero Demetri me tomó del otro. Genial. Tendría que escapar, de nuevo. Me amarraron las manos y me pusieron una venda en la boca. Eran realmente estúpidos. Yo habría puesto la venda en mis ojos. Pero quien se quejaba? Me metieron en el asiento trasero de un auto y se subieron adelante. No podía dejar que pasara mucho tiempo. Esperé unos minutos de carretera y luego miré por el retrovisor a Alec que iba manejando. Solo necesitaba una mirada y hacer que detuviera el auto, no iba a hacer nada que ocasionara un accidente. Quería salir caminando entera. En cuanto lo hizo me metí con su pequeña cabeza, pobre idiota.

-Deja de meterte en mi mente estúpida!-Dijo tratando de golpearme.

-Tranquilo Alec. Que es lo que quiere?-Preguntó Demetri.

-Ir al baño-Dijo aparcando en una cafetería.

-Bien. Llévala, no tardes-Dijo Demetri mientras se bajaba del auto. Alec me tomó del brazo me soltó las manos y me quitó la venda de la boca y me arrastró adentro con Demetri detrás. Lo escuché pedir un café. Realmente me vendría bien uno.

Alec entró conmigo al baño y revisó todos los cubículos. Luego escogió el del medio y me metió.

-Apresúrate-Ladró. Vaya, que mal humor, pensé. Cerré el cubículo y lo escuché abriendo la llave de agua. Bien, frente a los cubículos había un espejo. Esto era lo genial de las puertas normales, esa pequeña rendija que dejaba me iba a permitir escapar. Miré con el rabillo del ojo y encontré a Alec mirándose en el espejo. Perfecto.

-Sabes Alec. Siento lo de tu hermano-Dije. Necesitaba que mirara en mi dirección a través del espejo.

-No tengo hermanos niña-Dijo sin mirar. Hice una mueca.

-Lo tienes. Y lo asesinaron, lo siento mucho de verdad-Dije. Bingo. Miró con cara de estúpido confundido y solo necesité eso para meterme en su mente.

-Sabes, Demetri no tenia que hacerlo. Su trabajo solo es rastrear, no matar, y en cuanto encontró a tu hermano lo hizo, lo mató, y te hizo creer que había sido un accidente-Dije recreando toda la historia en su mente. Lo observe enfurecer y salir del baño como un toro furioso.

Me apoye en la puerta para escuchar.

-Porque lo hiciste Demetri?-Preguntó.

-Que? Alec de que….-Comenzó Demetri y luego se escucharon unos disparos y gritos. Me apresuré a esconderme.

-No! Que hice? Maldita!-Gritó acercándose al baño. En cuanto entró arroje la puerta sobre el logrando que soltara el arma. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un golpe en la mandíbula. Caí al piso y vi un aviso de plástico duro, lo tomé y lo golpeé con él, me embistió tomándome por la cintura, pero lo volví a golpear mientras intentaba agarrarme, me jaló de la pulsera de cuentas de Leah y esta se reventó saliendo en todas direcciones. Le dí una patada en la pierna y me soltó por lo que aproveché y lo golpeé nuevamente con el aviso, luego se tambaleó un poco y cayó inconsciente.

No perdí tiempo y salí encontrando el cuerpo de Demetri en el piso, me agaché y busqué las llaves del auto en su bolsillo. Miré hacia el mostrador y tomé el vaso de café saliendo del lugar y subiendo al auto. Necesitaba irme de la ciudad, así que me dirigí a la estación de buses. No podía quedarme con este auto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que les pareció el capitulo! Las cosas están tomando algo de forma, y Renesme y Jacob están acercándose cada vez mas! Dejenme sus comentss!

Gracias a Mari96 y Damy Cullen por seguirme en esta historia.


	3. Capitulo 3 Rencuentro

Disclaimer. Basada en la película PUSH. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Capitulo 3. Rencuentro

JACOB P.O.V.

Salimos del ascensor y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta que nos indicó Emmett.

-Porque nos ayudo tan fácil?-Preguntó Bella.

-Emmett estuvo trabajando para División durante un par de años, supuestamente era libre de irse en cualquier momento, cuando lo hizo su hermano menor Kevin murió en un accidente de auto-Dije.

-Y eso que tiene que ver?-Preguntó.

-Kevin no sabía conducir-Dije. Bella se llevó la mano a la boca.

-División lo mató?-Preguntó impresionada.

-Eso es lo que Emmett piensa-Dije.

-Yo también-Dijo Bella.

-Y yo-Dije al tiempo que tocaba la puerta. Una chica pálida de cabellos cortos, de poca estatura y nariz delgada nos abrió.

-En que puedo ayudarlos?-Preguntó.

-Emmett McCarthy nos envió-Dije.

-Emmett debería dejar de enviar gente que no paga-Dijo mirándonos.

-Te pagaremos-Dijo Bella rápidamente. Ella nos miró por un momento y se hizo a un lado.

-Y bien?-Dijo sentándose en una mesa. El lugar era amplio y hogareño. Detrás de ella había un cuadro de una mujer con las manos alzadas. Nos hizo señas para que nos sentáramos.

-Alice Brandon cierto?-Preguntó Bella. Rodé los ojos, a la gente no le gustaba que otra persona supiera su nombre y más si esa persona era una completa extraña.

-Así es vidente. Porque Emmett los envió?-Preguntó molesta. Saque la imitación de la cuenta sabiendo que no duraría mucho, palabras propias de Emmett.

-Necesitamos encontrar a alguien con esto-Dije tendiéndosela. Alice era una rastreadora y usaba su don para ganar algo de dinero, encontrando personas o cosas perdidas.

-No voy a tocarla. No entiendo porque debería ayudarlos-Dijo. Miré a Bella que tenia la cabeza enterrada en el block dibujando.

-Bella no es el momento-Dije. Ella me miró amenazadoramente y puso el block bajo mis narices.

-Estoy ayudando-Dijo. Era el dibujo más raro de todos. Dos manos con las palmas hacia arriba, otra vez la dichosa cuenta con cara de aceituna, y un numero 8:55. Fruncí el seño.

-Nos ayudara lo ves?-Dijo señalando el cuadro detrás de Alice. Oh claro las manos. Y luego miré la hora, eran las 8:54. Sonreí.

-Bueno Alice, parece que si lo harás, ves?-Dije mostrándole el dibujo futurista de Bella. Ella alzó una ceja.

-Porque ayudaría a División?-Preguntó.

-No somos de División-Dije rápidamente.

-División repartió esas cuentas por toda la ciudad a todos los rastreadores fichados-Dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-Oh pero esta no es real. Ahí es donde entra Emmett recuerdas?-Preguntó Bella.

-Mira Alice, nosotros queremos acabar con División y tu pareces querer que eso pase, si nos ayudas será mucho mas fácil, solo tenemos que encontrar a la chica-Dije.

El entendimiento pasó por los ojos de Alice y se quitó sus guantes justo cuando el reloj marco las 8:55. Mire a Bella y ella sonrió con suficiencia.

Alice frotó la cuenta entre sus dedos y luego la llevó a su nariz la olió una vez y cerró los ojos, un minuto después nos miró sonriente. Wow. Alice era bipolar.

-Encontraran a quien buscan en la estación de buses del norte. No tarden. Hay más detrás de ella-Dijo.

RENESME P.O.V.

Había anochecido y yo no sabía a donde ir. Sentí que la debilidad estaba apoderándose de mí. Sabía que el suero no podía ser del todo bueno, alguna dependencia debía crear para que no se crearan armas indestructibles e imparables por accidente. No decidía si salir de la ciudad lejos de División o quedarme cerca del maletín. Una pareja iba caminando hacia los estacionamientos y decidí a último momento. Me acerqué a ellos caminando lo mas coordinadamente que podía.

-Disculpen! Hola!-Dije llamándolos antes de que subieran a su auto. Ellos se voltearon y me miraron extrañados.

-Pueden llevarme?-Pregunté. "Somos amigos y vinieron por mi recuerdan?" pensé mirándolos.

-Oh si! Porque no nos avisaste que ya estabas aquí?-Dijo el chico.

-Si lo se, debí llamar-Dije sonriendo.

La chica me sonrió y giraron para subirse al auto. Escuche voces a lo lejos y me giré viendo como un chico y una chica que miraban a todos lados se acercaban. No pude ver sus caras pero suponía que me buscaban y eran de División. Saqué el arma que le había quitado a Alec y caminé hacia ellos disparando.

-Wow! Wow! Detente!-Gritó el chico poniéndose detrás de una columna. La chica se asomó detrás de él.

-Es ella-Dijo. Le apunté con el arma. Sentí como el auto detrás de mi salió a toda velocidad.

-Genial! Perdí mi transporte!-Dije enojada. En cuanto hablé el chico salió detrás con cara de asombro.

-Renesme?-Preguntó. Perdí el aire de golpe, bajando el arma por un momento. Pero y si ahora trabajaba con División? Volví a apuntarlo.

-Jacob? Que haces aquí? Quien es ella?-Pregunté.

-Es a ti a quien busca División?-Preguntó ignorandome.

-Te mataré si no respondes Jacob-Dije. Me tembló la voz.

-Conoces a esa loca?-Preguntó la chica mirando a Jacob. El la ignoró. Dejé de apuntarlo y comencé a caminar alejándome de ellos.

-Espera. Que esta pasando Renesme?-Preguntó tratando de alcanzarme.

-Oh ahora quieres saberlo?-Pregunté deteniéndome de golpe.

-Que se supone que significa eso? Pensé que te habías ido! Dejaste de responder mis llamadas!-Dijo Jacob moviendo las manos en el aire.

-División me atrapó en tu departamento en Seattle y me encerró, es por eso que desaparecí, y tú no me buscaste-Dije con la voz quebrada. No me di cuenta de que me temblaban las manos. La chica nos seguía con la boca abierta.

-Yo te busqué Renesme!-Dijo tomándome del brazo. Me solté bruscamente.

-Pero no me encontraste Jacob-Dije bajando la voz. Jacob me miró con expresión de sufrimiento pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la chica decidió revivir del mutismo.

-Ya paren. Tuvieron un problema, supérenlo. Tenemos una situación peor y deberíamos discutirla en otra parte-Dijo.

-Y quien eres tu?-Pregunté con tono brusco.

-Soy Bella. Vámonos Jake-Dijo respondiendo de la misma forma y dándole un golpe en el brazo caminando en dirección contraria.

Llegamos a un sitio concurrido y Jacob me tomó del brazo.

-División te esta buscando Renesme-Dijo. Rodé los ojos.

-No me esta buscando a mi, está buscando el maletín, y aparentemente tu también-Dije mirándolo y luego a la chica que no se despegaba de nosotros y no dejaba de dibujar como una niñita en un block.

-Tienes idea de lo que hay en el maletín?-Preguntó Jacob.

-No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que desperté sin saber donde estaba el maletín o que había dentro. Y que había escrito tu nombre para buscarte y pedirte que me ayudaras a destruir División-dije.

-Y aun así me apuntaste con un arma?-Preguntó mirándome como si estuviera loca.

-Tenia que asegurarme que no estabas trabajando con ellos… Sabes? todavía conservo los recuerdos en lo que tu estas Jake-Dije mirándolo. Bella levantó la cabeza del block abruptamente y miró a Jacob.

-Jacob. Tenemos que hablar-Dijo.

-Puede esperar?-Preguntó.

-Ahora-Dijo alejándose. Rodé los ojos. Jacob hizo una mueca y fue detrás de ella.

JACOB P.O.V.

-Que pasa?-Pregunté. Bella estaba pálida y miraba a todos lados. Luego me puso el block en la cara. En lugar de las dos caras envueltas de sangre de siempre había tres.

-Ahora morimos los tres, Edward también. Nunca había visto morir a Edward, Jacob. Es ella, ella esta cambiando el futuro y no para bien, tenemos que dejarla-Dijo moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Renesme.

-Dejarla? Bella hemos andado por todo Nueva York tratando de encontrarla-Dije.

-Jacob ella no tiene el maletín, eso es lo que estamos buscando-Dijo.

-Lo encontraremos juntos, los tres-Dije tratando de que entrara en razón.

-Si! Y si la División la encuentra a ella, nos encuentra también a nosotros dos-Dijo alzando la voz.

-Bella cálmate, no la dejaré, es importante para mi, como Edward lo es para ti-Dije. Ella me miró sorprendida. Luego se pasó la mano por la frente y apartó la mirada.

-Bella confía en mí. Buscaremos una sombra-Dije.

-Hazlo rápido Jacob. Estoy cansándome de dibujar muertos por su culpa-Dijo alejándose.

-Esta todo bien con tu noviecita?-Preguntó Renesme acercándose.

-Que? Ren, ella no es mi novia-Dije.

-No me llames así. No tienes derecho-Dijo endureciendo la mirada. Miré a todos lados desesperado y luego me acerqué a ella tomándola por las mejillas.

-Ren, te busque hasta donde pude, la División también me tiene ubicado, crees que es fácil? O que habría sido bueno que te hubiera encontrado en ese momento? Nos hubieran matado a los dos. Lo sabes. No hubo día o noche que no pensara en ti, entiéndelo-Dije pasando mis pulgares por sus mejillas.

-Ni yo-Dijo mirándome. En ese momento supe porque Bella había visto tazas de café gigantes. Renesme y yo nos habíamos conocido hacia 3 años, en un parque de diversiones en Port Ángeles, yo tenía 18 y ella 17 años. La vi caminando sola y me pareció tan hermosa e indefensa que no dude un minuto en acercarme a ella.

_-Hola-Dije. Ella se sobresaltó y me miró con sus hermosos ojos cafés. _

_-Hola. Puedo ayudarte en algo?-Me preguntó con voz dulce. _

_-Puedo hacerte compañía?-Pregunté. Su rostro cambio de uno amable a uno serio. _

_-No. Lo siento-Dijo dándosela la vuelta. _

_-Espera. Perdón por asustarte. Solo que… ya sabes soy un chico y tu eres muy bonita-Dije. Ella me miró por un momento, luego suspiró. _

_-Discúlpame tú. Es solo que estoy acostumbrada a desconfiar de la gente-Dijo. _

_-No hay problema, Soy Jacob, Jacob Black-Dije tendiéndole la mano. _

_-Renesme Cullen-Dijo. Asentí sonriéndole. _

_-Quieres subir a las tazas gigantes?-Pregunté. _

_-Claro-Dijo sonriendo. _

Todo había ido bien. Estuvimos juntos toda la tarde divirtiéndonos y desde ese momento no nos separamos. Hasta que sentí que mi secreto lo hacia por nosotros. Unos meses después decidí mostrárselo.

-_Ren quiero decirte algo, es importante-Dije tomando sus manos. Ella me miró preocupada. _

_-Que pasa Jake? Puedes decirme lo que sea-Dijo. _

_-Es complicado. Debes abrir tu mente si? No es algo normal-Dije. Ella frunció el seño. _

-_Que es? Estas asustándome Jake-Dijo. _

_-Mejor te lo muestro-Dije. Apunté mi mano a una zapatilla que estaba en el piso y la hice levitar un momento. Renesme me soltó como si mi piel quemara. _

_-Oh por Dios! Eres…eres-Dijo poniéndose de pie y llevándose la mano a la boca. _

_-Ren. Por favor déjame explicarte, yo no pedí esto, nací de esta manera, pero sigo siendo yo-Dije con voz suplicante. Ella me miró por un momento. _

_-Solo dame un minuto. Por favor-Dijo metiéndose al baño. Me estacioné junto a la puerta y puse mi cabeza en la pared. Debía darle el tiempo que necesitaba, no es nada normal que tu novio sea una persona "superdotada", no todo el mundo podía mover objetos, obviamente. Escuché como cerró la llave del agua y salió. Me miró en silencio por un momento y luego suspiró. _

_-Puedo lidiar con ello-Dijo. Una felicidad enorme se expandió por mi pecho. Por fin podía estar con alguien sin mentiras o engaños. La abracé con fuerza. _

_-Gracias-Dije. Ella me sonrió y asintió. _

Las cosas fueron mucho mas fáciles a partir de ahí, pero aun yo no sabia que Ren no era tan indefensa como parecía. Y que manera de enterarme.

_-Ren…-Suspire contra sus labios mientras la besaba. Ella acarició mi espalda desnuda con sus manos. Un momento estábamos sentados en mi cama hablando de cualquier cosa y luego estaba encima de ella besándola como un poseso. Tomé su saco en mis manos y lo deslice sobre sus hombros mientras la besaba. Luego bajé mis manos a su cintura y la apreté suavemente para luego subir mis manos y llevarme el suéter consigo. Acaricie su rostro encendido de deseo. Estaba totalmente enamorado de esa chica que había robado toda mi cordura con sus besos. Hubo un momento en que ella giró y quedó sobre mí haciéndome sonreír, abrí los ojos para observarla y al bajar la vista me paralicé. Ella iba a besarme de nuevo pero la detuve con mis brazos. _

_-Jake... que pasa?-Susurró tratando de llegar a mis labios. Yo tenía la vista clavada en su hombro desnudo, entre la clavícula y el brazo había un código de barras que yo reconocería en cualquier lugar. _

_-Eso…eso es…-Balbucee como un estúpido. Ella siguió la dirección de mi mirada y rápidamente se coloco su suéter de nuevo. _

_-Jacob yo…-Comenzó a decir. _

_-Cuanto tiempo ibas a esconderlo?-Pregunté saliendo de la cama. _

_-Jake yo quería decírtelo pero tenia miedo que te alejaras de mi-Dijo botando lagrimas. _

_-Que me alejara? Renesme eres como yo! Porque demonios iba a alejarme?-Pregunté dando vueltas como un león enjaulado. _

_-Porque a mi me tienen fichada! Y a ti no!-Dijo llorando. La miré. La División había logrado "fichar" a una gran cantidad de dotados en su mayoría jóvenes que habían separado de sus familias. Al fichar a una persona la clasificaban de acuerdo a su habilidad y nivel de poder, es decir primera generación si eran fuertes, o segunda si aun no habían desarrollado la totalidad de su poder, luego la dejaban ir, pero era suficiente saber quien era y su número de código para encontrarlas. Reconocía el código de barras porque mi padre tenia uno. A mí nunca me habían fichado porque había desaparecido demasiado joven y cuando me habían rencontrado era demasiado patético con mi traslado como para ser tenido en cuenta. _

_-Porque simplemente no me lo dijiste, yo lo hice. Es que no confías en mi?-Pregunté acercándome y sentándome junto a ella. _

_-Confío en ti con mi vida, pero dudo que tu lo hagas después de que sepas como estoy clasificada-Dijo mirándome. _

_-De que hablas?-Pregunté. _

_-Soy mentalista, de primera generación-Dijo mirándose las manos. Mentalista? Todo es tiempo pudo haberme controlado? Volví a caminar por toda la habitación. Habían muy pocos mentalistas en el mundo, casi se podían contar con los dedos debido a la rareza del don, los mentalistas se consideraban las personas con dones mas poderosas, y por supuesto que absolutamente todos estaban fichados. _

_-Jake. Perdóname. Tienes que creer que nunca he usado mi don contigo-Dijo poniéndose frente a mi. _

_-Ren porque no me lo dijiste? Actuaste como si de verdad estuvieras controlándome-Dije con voz rota. _

_-Pero no lo hice. Tienes que creerme. Yo te amo-Dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Yo también la amaba. Por supuesto que le creía. _

_-También te amo Ren-Dije tomando su rostro y besándola. Lentamente retomamos donde habíamos empezado solo que esta vez nada nos detuvo y fuimos uno de tal manera que estaba seguro de que siempre iba a estar con aquella chica. Hasta que División se la llevó. _

-Puedes creer que hice todo lo que pude?-Pregunté saliendo de mis recuerdos. Ella asintió.

-Esperemos que esta vez salga todo mejor-Dijo sonriendo.

-Eh tortolos será que pueden moverse? Estamos huyendo recuerdan?-Preguntó Bella enojada.

-Siempre es así?-Preguntó Renesme tomando mi mano. Me eché a reír.

-Básicamente, pero lleva todo el día dibujando y cada cosa se ha cumplido, excepto la parte en que morimos claro, para esa falta un poco-Dije.

-No llegaremos a eso-Dijo dándome un apretón.

-Ya Bella tranquila-Dije cogiéndola del brazo y llevándome a las dos a un taxi.

-Al puerto de ferris por favor-Dije. El hombre asintió y salimos en dirección al próximo paso. Esconder a Renesme.

-Podemos confiar en el?-Preguntó Bella.

-Has visto que no?-Pregunté. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Si te pregunto es porque no lo he visto genio-Dijo sarcásticamente. Renesme soltó una risita. Bella la miró y sonrió. Genial ahora eran amigas.

-Que humor-Dije con una mueca. Aparcamos y bajamos del taxi.

-Deberíamos conseguir un auto-Se quejó Bella.

-Mi economía lo agradecería-Dije mientras caminábamos. La sombra estaba recostada en una columna.

-Hey Jasper-Dije. Jasper era un chico rubio alto de ojos azules y de aspecto amenazador gracias a las cicatrices que cubrían su cuello. Obra de la División.

-Hola Jake-Saludó.

-Ellas son Bella y Renesme-Dije.

-Un placer. Cual de las dos?-Preguntó.

-Yo-Dijo Ren.

-Bien. Solo tiene que estar a 6 metros de mí y nadie la encontrara aunque este oliéndola a un dedo de distancia-Dijo.

-Contenta Bella?- Dije.

-Satisfecha-Dijo.

-Vamos tenemos que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche-Dije.

Estábamos en una habitación de hotel. Bella estaba recostada boca bajo en la cama y Renesme miraba por la ventana tratando de recordar algo del maletín. Jasper estaba sentado junto a ella.

-Lo siento. No puedo recordar nada-Dijo dándose por vencida.

-Que sorpresa dado que te borraron la memoria-Dijo Bella volviendo al estado de todos son perdedores menos yo.

-Lo intente esta bien Bella?-Dijo Renesme en la misma actitud.

-Vamos chicas discutir no sirve de nada-Dije.

-Por lo menos puedo limpiarme sin que me maten?-Preguntó Renesme a Jasper.

-El baño esta a menos de 6 metros-Dijo asintiendo. Ella entró y dejó la puerta a medio cerrar.

-Es alguien importante no?-Preguntó Jasper señalando en su dirección.

-Lo es. Fue mi vida durante más de 2 años-Dije.

-Entonces vamos a esperar sentados a que recupere su memoria y nos diga donde esta el maletín? O mejor a que Aro lo tenga?-Preguntó Bella.

-Bella dejarías la actitud de odio a todo el mundo por un momento? No he dormido en 24 horas-Dije.

-Claro. Sigue con tu genial plan hasta que vengan por nosotros-Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-A donde vas?-Pregunté.

-Tengo que comer. Vienes?-Preguntó.

-No, me quedare aquí haber si puedo ayudar-Dije inventando una excusa.

-Si…diviértete-Dijo cerrando de un portazo.

-Que personalidad la que tienes ahí-Dijo Jasper viendo el lugar por el que había desaparecido Bella.

-Es una chica difícil-Dije encogiéndome de hombros y mirando por la rendija que dejó la puerta del baño. Ren estaba en el lavabo mojando una toalla. Sentí como Jasper se puso de pie.

-A donde vas?-Pregunté.

-Tranquilo Romeo. Estará a salvo si me quedo en el pasillo, no necesito ser vidente para ver a donde va esto-Dijo sonriendo y señalando el baño.

-Gracias Jazz-Dije. El guiño un ojo y salió. Me quedé sentado mirando hacia el baño sin decidirme. La puerta era de un vidrio extraño, pero podía ver la silueta de Ren caminar dentro. Me puse de pie y me quedé frente a la puerta como un estúpido, sabia que ella podía verme ahí, o por lo menos la mancha que era, luego negué con la cabeza y me senté en la cama. Miré de nuevo y no se como pensé que el baño estaba en vuelto en llamas así que me paré como un resorte y entré sin tocar. Ren estaba sentada en la tina con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Oh lo siento-Dije como un estúpido.

-Pensé que el baño…estaba en… llamas-Agregué mirando a todos lados.

-Tenia que hacerte entrar de alguna manera. O te ibas a quedar de pie afuera toda la noche?-Preguntó acercándose a mi.

-Me acabas de controlar?-Pregunté.

-No te gustó?-Preguntó mordiéndose el labio. Sin embargo no me dejó responder.

-Que lastima-Dijo pasando su brazo por mi cuello y atrayéndome hacia a ella. La besé de inmediato. No se en que momento se había puesto un vestido. Extrañaba tanto tocarla, 6 meses era demasiado tiempo, pasé mi brazo derecho por su pierna desnuda y profundice el beso. Ella suspiró contra mi boca y me volvió loco con eso, acaricié su trasero encima del vestido y luego baje mis manos para sacárselo por encima de su cabeza, recordé que la puerta estaba abierta y moví mi mano libre si dejar de besarla cerrándola con mi don.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno! Ya ven como reacciono Renesme cuando encontró a Jacob! Personalmente odio a División por separarlos! Pobre de Jake que no sabia ni que Ren estaba encerrada! Y como pueden ver tendremos una escena romántica en el próximo capitulo! Ojala yo pudiera controlar a Jacob asi! XD

Gracias a Mari96, Damy Cullen, stewpattz, Bianca S, Cullen-Wolfe, prue capuccino y .C por seguirme en esta historia. Déjenme sus coments!


	4. Capitulo 4 El gran plan

Disclaimer: La historia esta basada en la película PUSH. Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.

Capítulo 4. El "gran" plan.

Pase mis manos por su estomago y su costado reconociéndola y bebiendo de su boca. Estaba totalmente loco por ella y no sabia como ambos habíamos estado sin el otro por tanto tiempo, en sus besos encontré la determinación que necesitaba para seguir lo que estábamos tratando, teníamos que ser capaces de estar juntos sin nadie respirándonos en la nuca, División tenia que caer. Mi camiseta cayó en un rincón de la habitación y sentí las heladas manos de Ren en mi espalda. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna y la tome por la cintura y la cargué haciendo que enroscara sus piernas en mi cadera para sentarla en la repisa que había a un lado. Mis jeans cayeron al piso gracias a ella y no pude esperar más mientras deslizaba los delicados boxers de encaje negro por sus hermosas piernas.

-Te amo Ren-Dije contra sus labios.

-Te amo Jake-Dijo mientras sentía sus uñas dejar un rastro en mi espalda.

La amé como si fuera la primera y la última vez que la amaría. Sabía que eso podía pasar, por ello me encargué de imprimir todo lo que sentía en mis caricias, ternura, pasión, placer, amor por esa chica de cabellos castaños y ojos hermosos que se habían adueñado de mi vida. Besé sus hombros desnudos mientras ella descansaba su mejilla en mi brazo.

-Sentí que te despedías de mí-Dijo en un murmullo.

-No me despedía de ti, quería que supieras que todo aquí sigue igual en caso de que no salgamos de esto-Dije señalando mi corazón.

-Lo haremos-Dijo.

-Siempre he amado tu sexy ropa interior-Dije. Ella se echó a reír.

-Lo sé-Dijo.

-Sé que lo sabes. Sabes lo que me haces-Dije.

-Exacto-Dijo con suficiencia. Negué con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Es hora de salir. Nos pasamos un poco de tiempo aquí dentro-Dije mirándola. No había notado que estaba más pálida que de costumbre y tenia unas profundas marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos.

-Cuando fue la ultima vez que dormiste?-Pregunté.

-Unos días-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Segura que es falta de sueño?-Pregunté.

-Si. Estoy bien Jake-Dijo mientras se vestía.

-Hola? Hay alguien aquí?-Preguntó Bella. Me terminé de poner mi camiseta y salí.

-Que pasa?-Pregunté.

-Mientras estabas en tu nido de amor tuve una situación con la otra vidente-Dijo Bella respirando agitadamente y ciertamente con dos tonos menos de color.

-Qué? Estas bien?-Pregunté revisándola rápidamente.

-Si. Solo me amenazó-Dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Quieres ser mas explicita?-Pregunté.

-Me dijo que sabia que teníamos una sombra sobre Renesme, pero que eso solo será temporal, también sabe como voy a morir, me dijo que podía cambiarlo si me iba de Nueva York, le dije que eso no pasaría y también te dejó un recado-Dijo.

-Y que seria?-Pregunté.

-Que su familia iba a hacer y cito "que tu cerebro explotara como una bomba" y que ese es el único futuro que ella veía para ti-Dijo.

-Genial-Dije sarcásticamente.

-Eso significa que tenemos que irnos, mi sombra no funciona si una vidente la busca a voluntad, esta vidente es buena?-Dijo Jasper.

-Es mejor que yo-Dijo Bella como si dijera una palabrota. Rodé los ojos. Esta chica era realmente competitiva. Cuando Ren salió del baño la tomó con ella.

-Sabes lo que dijo Victoria? Que mientras estuviéramos contigo el futuro no cambiaría, vamos a morir por ti-Dijo señalándola.

-De que hablas?-Preguntó Ren ignorante de lo que pasaba.

-Ya hablamos de esto Bella, nadie va ningún lado, permaneceremos juntos-Dije.

-No lo entiendes Jake, ella es la que nos mata a todos!-Dijo.

-No moriremos Bella-Dije.

-Espera, cuando dice todos…-Preguntó Jasper.

-Tu también Jasper, ya que estas aquí!-Dijo metiéndose a una habitación y cerrando de una portazo.

-Bien, nos separaremos. Aunque es mejor que durmamos un rato primero-Dije mirando a Renesme.

-Vale!-Gritó Bella desde la habitación.

-Ya relájate Bella-Dije hacia la puerta.

-A que se refiere con que yo haré que nos maten?-Preguntó Renesme.

-No lo sé-Dije sin querer ahondar en el asunto. Jasper se sentó en una silla y yo me recosté con Renesme en la cama. En cuanto toqué la almohada caí dormido.

-Jacob! Despierta ya! Vienen para acá-Dijo Bella despertándome de golpe.

-Que?-Pregunté adormilado.

-Ya! Vámonos!-Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Me puse de pie y desperté a Renesme. Supe que lo que tenía no era solo sueño. Le costó abrir los ojos y se veía más pálida que ayer.

-Que pasa?-Preguntó con esfuerzo.

-Debemos irnos cariño. Puedes caminar?-Pregunté.

-Eso creo-Dijo incorporándose. Jasper me ayudó a cargarla y salimos rápidamente. Habíamos cruzado la calle cuando escuchamos los gritos a los lejos.

-Gracias Bella-Dije.

-Si. Deberías hacerle caso a la vidente-Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Me harías caso si te pidiera que dejáramos a Edward?-Pregunté. Ella hizo una mueca y no contestó.

-Eso pensé-Dije.

-Ren, cariño es hora de separarnos, te buscaré de acuerdo?-Pregunté.

-Lo prometes? Prometes encontrarme?-Preguntó tomando mis manos.

-Lo prometo cariño. Te amo, no te alejes de Jazz-Dije poniendo mi frente en la suya.

-No lo haré. También te amo-Dijo dándome un beso corto. La vi subirse al taxi con Jasper y alejarse. Estaba preocupado por como estaba, se veía realmente mal.

-Estará bien. Por ahora-Dijo Bella. Comencé a caminar pero me detuve cuando la vi tomarse la frente.

-Estas bien?-Pregunté.

-No. No hasta que encontremos el maletín. Si no lo encontramos rápido mataran a Edward-Dijo pálida. Me quedé pensando. Sentí la rabia recorrer mi cuerpo. Todos estábamos pendiendo de un hilo y todo era culpa de División y de Aro Vulturi.

-Mírame. Mírame Bella-Dije tomándola por los hombros.

-Crees que voy a dejar que eso pase?-Pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Dijiste que el futuro está siempre cambiando no? Puede cambiarse si lo intentamos? Solo necesito eso-Dije sacando mi pistola y quitándole la suya.

-Que haces? Jacob que vas a hacer?-Preguntó.

-Voy a tratar de cambiarlo-Dije caminando mientras marcaba el número de Alice.

-Hola?-Contestó.

-Alice. Necesito que utilices la cuenta para encontrar a alguien de División-Dije.

-Dame un minuto-Dijo.

-Lo tengo-Dijo dándome la dirección.

-Gracias Al-Dije.

-Jake espera, es Aro Vulturi y no estará solo, ten cuidado-Dijo.

-Lo se. Gracias-Dije cortando la llamada.

-Jake estas seguro de querer hacer esto?-Pregunto Bella.

-No enana, pero tengo que intentarlo-Dije.

-Sabes que soy mayor que tu cierto?-Preguntó.

-En serio? No lo parece-Dije sonriendo.

-Tengo 21 niñito-Dijo con suficiencia.

-Oh que vieja eres Bella-Dije riéndome.

-Muy gracioso. Iré contigo-Dijo.

-No. No quiero que te pase nada y luego Edward quiera matarme-Dije deteniendo un taxi.

-Iré Jacob-Dijo empujándome y entrando al taxi. Rodé los ojos.

-A veces eres un dolor en el trasero Bella. Te quedaras fuera esta bien? Puede ponerse feo-Dije.

-Jacob eres un traslador malísimo, y que yo sepa no has practicado desde que te conocí, como piensas salir de ahí vivo?-Preguntó con cara de preocupación.

-Tu forma de hablar de mi don me ofende, eres una artista horrible y no vivo recordándotelo-Dije.

-No tienes que, tu cara al ver mis dibujos lo dice todo-Dijo mirándome acusadoramente.

-Culpable-Dije alzando las manos.

-Y bien? No has respondido la pregunta-Dijo presionando mi hombro con su dedo índice.

-Ya Bella, no necesariamente tengo que salir vivo, solo tengo que matar a Aro Vulturi antes de eso-Dije.

-Ese es tu gran plan? Porque crees que te dejaré hacer eso?-preguntó.

-Bella puedes tener un año mas que yo pero eres bajita, no puedes detenerme-Dije rodando los ojos.

-Bien-Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Aparcamos frente a un restaurante de comida china.

-Escóndete-Dije mientras entraba.

-Estamos cerrados-Dijo una mujer frente al mostrador.

-No tengo hambre-Dije adentrándome. Todas las mesas estaban desocupadas. Lleve mis manos a la espalda y saqué las pistolas, luego me concentré y las hice flotar en el aire. Justo en una mesa al fondo estaba Aro Vulturi, recordaba su rostro perfectamente, era el hombre que había ordenado la muerte de mi padre. A su lado había un hombre alto de piel blanca y ojos oscuros.

-Aro Vulturi-Dije mirándolo.

-Vaya, esa es una cara que no he visto en mucho tiempo-Dijo. El hombro a su lado hizo el intento de ponerse de pie.

-Felix-Dijo Aro. El hombre se sentó de nuevo y me miró con arrogancia.

-Te ves muy bien Jacob-Dijo sonriente. Eso fue todo. Use mi don para llevar las armas hacia ambos y los apunté en la cien con ellas. Accioné el seguro enojado.

-Dame una buena razón para no matarte justo ahora-Dije.

-Tranquilo Jacob…-Dijo mirándome.

-Vas a tratar de meterte en mi cabeza? Vamos, veremos si puedes controlarme antes de que jale el gatillo-Dije haciendo que el arma se acercara mas a su cabeza. Aro arrugó la cara en enojo.

-Vamos Jacob. 13 años es demasiado tiempo para guardar resentimiento-Dijo.

-Díselo a mi padre, maldito-Espeté.

-Tu padre era un hombre respetable, aceptó su futuro con mucha integridad a diferencia de ti-Dijo. Apreté la mandíbula y la pistola se movió hacia su garganta.

-Crees que no conozco tu futuro? Tengo 20 de los mejores videntes del mundo siguiendo todos los desenlaces de esta pequeña charla ahora mismo. Y sabes que? Tu mueres Jacob, todos ustedes mueren, tu, Bella y lo mas probable es que si Renesme no regresa por su propia voluntad también muera. Y quieres saber quien no muere? Yo-Dijo mirándome.

-Estas seguro de eso?-Pregunté. El ignoró mi pregunta y siguió con su perorata.

-Renesme es nuestra paciente cero y con ella vamos a crear un ejército de dotados nunca antes visto-Dijo.

-Lo siento, me veo como si me interesara tu discurso?-Interrumpí.

-Bien. Pero creo que esto si te interesa. La chica morirá a menos que reciba la medicina adecuada, y tu no vas a encontrarla en ninguna parte, a menos que aceptes mi ayuda-Dijo. Me quedé sin palabras. Sabia que Renesme estaba enferma, pero no así. Perdí la concentración por un momento y las pistolas comenzaron a temblar.

-Déjame preguntarte algo Jacob, su sangre no se ha vuelto negra todavía?, no sangra por la nariz todavía?-Preguntó. Permanecí en silenció. Sentí como perdía el control y las pistolas se giraban lentamente hacia mí. Felix se puso se pie con una mirada de odio en su rostro. Genial, otro traslador. Decidí actuar. Moví mis manos y un campo de fuerza salió en dirección de ellos. Cogí una de las pistolas que había en el piso y retrocedí para buscar un lugar que sirviera de escudo.

Vi como Felix apartó la mesa con su don y elevó la otra pistola comenzando a dispararme. Comencé a correr y me arrojé al piso de espaldas disparándole. Usos sus manos para crear un campo y desviar las balas. Mínimo era primera generación. Maldita sea. Volvió a hacer que la pistola disparara y me encogí tratando de que no me diera, luego lo miré y alcé la palma instintivamente haciendo que una bala se estrellara con el campo que había creado. Me miré la mano sorprendido. Genial. Rodé sobre el piso y me escondí detrás de una columna. Miré la pistola en mi mano y la hice volver a levitar, en la columna siguiente donde había un espejo se reflejaba el escondite de Felix, así que tratando de apuntarlo comencé a disparar, miré sobre mi hombro y el arma de Felix también me apuntaba. Cerré los ojos esperando pero cuando disparó no tenía balas. Me apresuré a correr y Felix salió detrás de la columna y arrojó el arma hacia mi cabeza golpeándome, luego movió una silla con su don y la lanzó contra mí haciendo que cayera al suelo, eso dolía.

Respiraba agitadamente en el piso cuando Felix levantó su mano y me hizo arrastrar hacia él, luego me puso de pie cual marioneta y luego vino lo peor, me lanzo contra una columna, luego contra la otra y luego contra el techo, una, dos, tres veces, luego me dejo suspendido contra él apretándome hasta lo imposible. Ahora si iba a morir y no había podido tocarle un pelo a Aro.

BELLA P.O.V.

Estaba sentada en unas escaleras detrás del restaurante chino. Jacob era una idiota y ahora tendría que entenderlo de la peor manera. Tenía el block sobre mis piernas y estaba dibujando la misma situación de siempre. Mire el dibujo de Edward y suspiré. Esperaba que por lo menos ese futuro cambiara. Escuché unos pasos y luego el mismísimo Aro Vulturi estaba frente a mí. Aparte la mirada de inmediato. El tendió la mano y tomó mi block.

-Ya sabes como termina esta historia Bella, no importa cuantas veces la dibujes-Dijo.

-Voy a cambiarlo-Dije cerrando lo ojos.

-De verdad crees eso?-Preguntó. Claro que no lo creía hasta que no viera un desenlace diferente, hasta ahora todo era muerte. No respondí.

-Por favor, no me hagas hacer nada que me lastime-Dije suplicante.

-Veras Bella, lastimarte cambiaria el futuro, y este me gusta demasiado-Dijo devolviendo el block a mis piernas.

-Matarlo a él también lo cambiará-Dije refiriéndome a Jacob. Lo observé por un momento y algo en su mirada me dijo que lo sabía. Se dió media vuelta y volvió a entrar al restaurante.

JACOB P.O.V.

El poco aire que me quedaba estaba escapándose. Gruñí de dolor mientras Felix disfrutaba aplastarme los músculos con su don.

-Felix-Llamó Aro. El giró la cabeza con fastidio y luego me dejó caer yéndose con su jefe. Me puse de pie como pude y camine tratando de estirar los músculos de la espalda. Me encontré con Bella afuera.

-Creo que acabo de salvar tu vida-Dijo mirándome con cara de fastidio.

-Y no necesitas agradecerme, lo tienes que hacer es… veamos creo que ya lo he dicho, HACERLE CASO A LA VIDENTE-Agregó dándome un zape en la cabeza.

-Ouch, en serio Bella que carácter-Me quejé yendo tras ella.

-Eres un idiota, te vi morir Jacob! Me diste un susto de muerte!-Dijo gritándome.

-Oww Bella, me quieres?-Pregunté tratando de bromear. Bella se sonrojó. Me eche a reír.

-Solo estoy molestando, sé que hice mal Bells, solo me superó el momento, perdóname si?-Pregunté. Ella suspiró e hizo una mueca.

-Solo porque te necesito-Dijo.

-Y porque me quieres-Dije pasando mi brazo por su hombro. Me miró como si me quisiera bajo tierra.

-Mejor cierra la boca-Dijo adelantándome, luego se giró y comenzó a caminar de espaldas examinándome.

-A propósito te ves horrible-Dijo.

-Gracias-Dije sarcástico.

-Se donde están los demás, vamos-Dijo parando un taxi. La seguí como un perro apaleado. Me dolía absolutamente cada musculo del cuerpo. Llegamos a un hotel al este de Nueva York. Subimos al ascensor y luego bajamos en la planta 8.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Que onda? Disculpen la demora, mucho que hacer. Espero que les guste el momento de LOVE de Jake y Nessie. Un poco de acción y golpes para Jake tampoco hace mal a nadie así que dejenme sus coments!

Gracias a Mari96, Damy Cullen, stewpattz, Bianca S, Cullen-Wolfe, prue capuccino y .C por seguirme en esta historia.


	5. Capitulo 5 Decisiones

Disclaimer: Basada en la película PUSH. Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.

Capitulo 5. Decisiones.

-Esa puerta-Señaló Bella. Toqué levemente y Jasper me abrió.

-Wow, te ves horrible-Dijo al verme. Rodé los ojos.

-Donde está ella?-Pregunté.

-En la habitación. Esta enferma Jake, muy enferma-Dijo cambiando su rostro a uno de preocupación. Emmett estaba ahí. Asentí con la cabeza hacia él y entré a la habitación.

Renesme estaba acostada en la cama, muy pálida y con sangre en la nariz.

-Hey-Dije. Ella giró la cabeza y sonrió débilmente.

-Jake. Volviste-Dijo.

-Claro que si preciosa-Dije recostándome con ella.

-Adivina-Dijo.

-Que?-Pregunté.

-Creo que sé que hay en el maletín-Dijo. La miré.

-Cómo?-Pregunté.

-Estaba tratando de recordar cuando escapé, Seth soló borró mi memoria de qué hay en el maletín y donde está, pero recuerdo haber tomado algo cuando escapé-Dijo mirándome.

-Que era?-Pregunté.

-Era un suero. Aumenta nuestras habilidades, nos convierte en armas. Pero también nos estaba matando. Me buscan porque soy la única que ha sobrevivido al suero-Dijo.

-Porque no me lo habías dicho? Estas muriendo Ren-Dije pegando mi frente a la suya.

-No sabía que estaba tan mal. Lo siento-Dijo. Bella abrió la puerta con el block en sus manos.

-Me acabo de dibujar sosteniendo el zapato de Renesme-Dijo quitándoselo y revisándolo. Debajo de la plantilla sacó una llave y me la mostró. Era negra, pequeña y tenia un 4100 marcado en el centro con tinta blanca. Bella miró a Renesme.

-Esta bien?-Preguntó. La miré y había cerrado los ojos.

-Ren?-Llame tocándole la mejilla. Estaba helada. La tomé en brazos y salí tan rápido como pude.

-Necesitamos a Alice-Dije. Emmett y Jasper asintieron. Gracias a Dios Emmett tenia auto. Condujo rápidamente a la casa de Alice y cuando abrió nos miró asustada.

-Que le pasó?-Preguntó.

-Tienes que ayudarnos Al-Dijo Emmett.

-No voy a meterme con División Emmett-Dijo ella.

-Ya lo hiciste. Tienes que decirnos donde está lo que ésta llave encierra, por favor-Dije poniendo a Ren el sofá y dándole la llave. Ella hizo una mueca pero tomó la llave y la frotó contra sus manos dando vuelta por la habitación.

-Bella? que saben los sónicos de esto?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Casi todo, su vidente es mejor que yo y usa mis visiones para saber cuales serán nuestros movimientos-Dijo ella.

-Ya que nosotros lo sabemos, ellos también saben que hay un maletín con una droga que División busca, solo eso necesitan para meterse en el camino-Siguió hablando.

-Podemos hacer algo para desviarlos?-Preguntó Jasper.

-No importa lo que hagamos, ellos lo sabrán-Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-A que te refieres Bella?-Pregunté.

-Ella ve nuestras intenciones, lo que decidimos hacer-Dijo ella.

-Si decido cruzar la calle, entonces ella me ve cruzar la calle-Dije resumiendo. Bella asintió.

-Que tal si nada de lo que hagamos tuviera sentido, si seguimos cambiado de idea como si no supiéramos que vamos a hacer? Eso ayudaría?-pregunté

-Puede, pero todavía te vería encontrando el maletín-Dijo Bella.

-Solo hay un problema, lo que sea que ésta llave guarda esta con una sombra, y como nunca lo había visto, solo veo edificios… miren aquí, esta en esa dirección-Dijo Alice acercándose a la ventana y señalando los edificios al norte. La seguimos.

-Si es una sombra voy a poder ver sin problema-Dijo Bella sacando el block y dibujando los edificios que estaban en frente.

-Lo ves Bella?-Preguntó Alice. Bella se quedó mirando el block y luego al frente.

-Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir, es extraño, hay todo un edificio que no aparece en mi visión-Dijo ella mirando el espacio vacío que había su dibujo.

-Lo ves Jake?-preguntó mostrándome el block y luego señalando delante. En el block habían 8 edificios y en la dirección que señalo Alice habían 9.

-Si. Es ese-Dije señalando un edificio pequeño que había casi en la mitad de los demás.

-Pensé que las sombras no eran efectivas con los videntes-Dije confuso a Jasper.

-No lo son. Pero tampoco se supone que podemos hacer desaparecer un edificio completo. Nunca había visto nada como eso-Dijo Jasper. Regresamos dentro y vi que Ren estaba despierta.

-Hola-Dije sentándome junto a ella.

-Hey-Dijo con voz débil. Le besé la frente.

-Cuál es el plan entonces?-Pregunto Jasper.

-Videntes de División nos están buscando, también Aro y Felix y luego los sónicos, todos sabrán que vamos a hacer antes siquiera de pensarlo, por eso seguimos muriendo en el block de Bella-Dije mirándolos.

-Perdón?-Dijo Emmett con incredulidad.

-Tú mueres dentro de un ascensor-Dijo Bella y luego volvió a meter su cara en el block.

-Bueno! Nadie me había dicho que iba a morir, eso me habría motivado un poco más. Como demonios vamos a hacer el futuro impredecible?-Preguntó.

-Es obvio. Tenemos que hacer algo sin saber que lo vamos a hacer-Dijo Alice. Jasper le sonrió y ella se encogió de hombros con suficiencia.

-Y como haremos eso?-Preguntó Emmett. Me quedé mirando la mesa donde había unas papeletas con su respectivo sobre. Levanté la cabeza rápidamente.

-Bella? Si se borra la memoria de alguien que sepa exactamente que va a pasar cual seria el resultado?-pregunté. Bella me miró sorprendida y luego sonrió.

-Los videntes sobre nosotros perderían todo el futuro-Dijo.

-Bien. Escribiré notas a cada uno de ustedes, diciéndoles que deben hacer, luego escribiré una para mí y después borraré mi memoria-Dije.

-Es como un plan si planear-Dijo Bella.

-Exacto-Dije.

-Suena como un gran plan-Dijo Emmett inseguro.

-Se te ocurre algo mejor?-Pregunté.

-Pero Jake, es como caminar a ciegas-Dijo.

-Es justo lo que necesitamos, Victoria dejaría en paz a Bella-Dije.

-Genial!-Dijo Bella.

-Pero, necesito que tengas una visión a voluntad-Dije.

-Pero Jake... soy pésima en eso-se quejó.

-Tienes que hacerlo si quieres dejar de dibujar muertos, funcionó conmigo no?-Pregunté. Ella hizo una mueca.

-Que necesitas que vea?-preguntó.

-El tamaño exacto del maletín y como es la jeringa-Dije. Ella me miró fastidiada y luego metió la cara en el block.

-Bella, haz varios bosquejos mientras estés dibujando la real, para confundir a Victoria-Dije.

-Estas realmente entendiendo mi don Jake-Dijo sonriendo. Bella comenzó a dibujar varios tipos de maletas, con ruedas, pequeñas, largas, con manilla. Y luego paso a las jeringas, claro que aquí no pudo variar mucho, solo el tamaño y color del contenido.

-Excelente Bells-Dije cuando separo momentáneamente las reales para que yo pudiera verlas.

-Lo se-Dijo con suficiencia. Rodé los ojos. Luego me senté frente a las papeletas, era mi turno.

Comencé a escribir instrucciones para cada uno, dejándoles claro exactamente en que momento y que debían hacer. Cuando iba a escribir la de Ren la observé mientras se removía en sueños y tenia pequeñas gotas de sudor en el rostro. Recordé las palabras de Aro. Renesme moriría si no recibía el tratamiento adecuado. Decidí no dejarle instrucciones que seguir, solo algo que resolviera cualquier momento de duda, porque sabía que una vez estuviera de regreso con ellos le harían creer cualquier cosa, saqué lo que necesitaba de mi billetera y lo guardé en uno de los sobres.

-Están listos?-Pregunté reuniendo los sobres en mi mano. Ellos asintieron y yo removí a Renesme. En cuanto se incorporó una gota de sangre resbaló por su nariz. La tomé por la cintura y la conduje al baño.

-Te sientes bien?-Pregunté.

-Eso creo-Dijo sosteniéndose del lavabo.

-Espera un segundo-Dije tomando un poco de papel de mano y limpiándole con delicadeza la nariz.

-Eso es-Dije pegando su frente a la mía.

-Jake, que pasa?-Preguntó.

-Sabes que tienes que ir con ellos-Dije. Ella negó débilmente.

-No Jake, no hagas esto-Dijo.

-Ren, casi no hablas, esta débil, sangras, no puedo permitir que mueras si en mis manos esta salvarte-Dije firmemente. Necesitaba convencerme a mi mismo que lejos de mi iba a vivir, esa era la solución.

-Pero estaré sin ti, no quiero, prometiste que me ibas a encontrar de nuevo para esto?-Preguntó derramando lagrimas. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tu no estés, y si la única solución es separarme de ti, bien lo vale-Dije tomándola por las mejillas.

-Me amas?-preguntó.

-Te amo con toda mi alma y te prometo que volveremos a estar a juntos-Dije.

-Lo prometes?-Preguntó.

-No importa cuanto tiempo pase, regresaré por ti-Dije. Ren se lanzó a mis labios y yo respondí con la misma ansiedad que ella. Traté de beber todo de ella en ese beso por si el futuro no cambiaba a nuestro favor.

-Chicos debemos irnos-Dijo Bella a través de la puerta.

-Espero que si nos volvemos a ver después de esto, no siga interrumpiéndonos-Dijo Ren sonriendo débilmente. Le sonreí.

-Me encargare personalmente de eso-Dije saliendo con ella.

-El taxi esta esperando-Dijo Jasper. Jasper se encargaría de llevar a Renesme con Aro Vulturi pretendiendo que lo hacia por la recompensa que habían ofrecido a quien la capturara y la devolviera a ellos con vida.

Renesme se volteó rápidamente y enterró su rostro en mi cuello. La abracé nuevamente y besé su frente.

-Tranquila todo estará bien-Dije dándole un beso corto en los labios. Luego metí la mano en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans y saque lo sobres.

-Este es para ti Jazz, ábrelo en cuanto hayas dejado a Renesme con ellos-Dije tendiéndole uno.

-Cariño este es para ti-Dije tomando la mano de Ren y poniendo el sobre en ella.

-Cuando debo abrirlo?-Preguntó.

-Cuando dudes de que es real y que no-Dije. Ella me miró fijamente y luego asintió subiéndose al auto.

-Cuídala Jazz, hasta donde puedas-Dije.

-Lo haré a cambio de que Alice se quede fuera de la acción-Dijo. Sonreí, mi caballeroso amigo se había enamorado. Alice sonrió tiernamente. Por lo menos era mutuo.

-Estará sana y salva en su casa-Dije. Jasper asintió y se subió al auto. En cuanto arrancó sentí un nudo en el estomago. Ren se giró para poder verme por la ventana trasera y yo aproveche para verla antes de que el auto doblara por la esquina y se perdiera de vista. Luego me giré hacia lo demás. Les entregue los sobres a Bella, Alice y Emmett.

-Ya saben cuando abrirlos-Dije.

-Estas seguro de que funcionará Jake?-Preguntó Emmett.

-No-Dije mirando a Bella pensando en que decir. Decidí no decir nada y me giré comenzando a caminar.

-Jake espera!-Escuche a Bella gritar. Caminó hacia mí y me miró fijamente.

-Lleva un paraguas. Lloverá-Dijo haciendo una mueca. Bella actuaba de esa manera tratando de esconder lo frágil que era, había pasado por tanto y siendo tan joven, igual que todos nosotros. Le di un beso en la frente.

-Cuídate también Bells-Dije. Observé como caminó hacia Alice y tomaron una dirección diferente a la de Emmett. Volví a caminar esperando que todo esto funcionara.

JASPER P.O.V.

-Lista?-Pregunté a Ren.

-No-Dijo débil. La ayudé a bajar del auto y la tomé del brazo caminando hacia donde esperaba un auto negro. Aro y Felix salieron caminando hacia nosotros. Cuando nos detuvimos dudé en soltarla, me preocupaba como iba a salir todo, pero si hacia algo ahora podía arriesgar a los demás, y esa pequeña rastreadora me había cautivado de tal manera que estaba seguro de querer salir con vida de esto para poder compartirla con ella.

-Nos hiciste perseguirte por toda la ciudad para dejarte atrapar por una sombra?-Preguntó Aro con desprecio.

-Estoy enferma-Dijo Renesme con voz débil. La solté cuando Aro la tomó por el otro brazo.

-Págale al hombre Felix-Dije. Felix se dirigió a mí y me entregó un sobre grueso. Luego los vi alejarse hacia el auto. Retrocedí rápidamente y tome un taxi sacando mi sobre.

"BUSCAME EN EL BOTE DE SETH".

-Bien-Dije dando la dirección al hombre. Cuando llegué Jake esperaba recostado sobre el bote.

-Te siguieron?-Preguntó.

-A mi nunca me siguen-Dije teniéndole el dinero.

-Porque necesitas el dinero?-Pregunté.

-El chico no trabaja gratis-Dijo.

-Y ahora?-Pregunté.

-Puedes ir con Alice-Dijo sonriéndome.

-Estas seguro? No necesitas que haga mas nada?-Pregunté.

-Hasta donde la viste Ren estaba bien?-Preguntó.

-Igual de enferma, pero creo que eso esta apunto de cambiar-Contesté.

-Entonces haz hecho suficiente, espero vernos pronto Jazz-Dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Lo haremos –Dije estrechándola.

-Adiós-Dijo dándose la vuelta hacia el bote. Haría exactamente lo que me había dicho, ir con Alice, y eso era suficiente para mí.

JACOB P.O.V.

-Jacob. Te esperaba-Dijo Seth saliendo de las sombras.

-Vaya, has crecido-Dije permaneciendo donde estaba. El me miro y sonrió.

-Estas asustado de que borre toda tu memoria?-Preguntó en tono burlón. Rodé los ojos y le arrojé el sobre con dinero.

-Claro que no-Dije secamente.

-Esto no es necesario Jake-Dijo alzando el sobre.

-Necesitas dejar de aceptar cosas inservibles como pago, perderás el bote-Dije simplemente. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Que necesitas que borre?-Preguntó.

-Las ultimas dos horas, necesito que abras esto cuando lo hagas-Dije sacando los sobres y entregándole uno, el otro lo dejé en mi mano para asegurarme verlo en cuanto despierte.

-Bien-Dijo tomando el sobre, lo guardó y acercó sus dedos a mi cara.

-Espera, espera… no está bien hazlo-Dije. Seth se carcajeo y aplastó sus dedos contra mis sienes. Luego caí inconsciente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Bueno gente, aquí les dejo otro capitulo. Las cosas están llegando al final y como pueden ver se están poniendo peligrosas. Dejenme su opinión.

Gracias a Andy, musa del viento, Mari96, Damy Cullen, stewpattz, Bianca S, Cullen-Wolfe, prue capuccino y .C por seguirme en esta historia.


	6. Capitulo 6 Planes

Disclaimer: Basada en la película PUSH. Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.

Capítulo 6. Planes

EMMETT P.O.V.

Abrí mi sobre. La llave negra estaba dentro y la nota decía.

"VE AL EDIFICIO ESCONDIDO, EN EL LOCKER ESTARÁ LA MALETA, DEJA UN DUPLICADO Y REGRESA CON BELLA Y ALICE".

-Claro Jake, no mencionas nada de la sombra, muy astuto-Dije yendo hacia el edificio. En la puerta había un hombre de seguridad. Saqué mi tarjeta de crédito y la giré haciendo que pareciera una identificación de inspector de seguridad.

-Buenas noches-Dije.

-Lo siento señor no puede entrar-Dijo.

-Soy el inspector de seguridad, debo revisar todo el edificio-Dije teniéndole la tarjeta de crédito.

El la miró y luego me la devolvió.

-Claro, en el fondo está el ascensor-Dijo. Ascensor. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Lo miré haciendo una mueca y me metí antes de arrepentirme. Subí hasta el último piso y me bajé dirigiéndome a una zona llena de lockers. Saqué la llave buscando el número indicado. 4100.

-Bingo-Dije metiéndola en la cerradura. Luego sentí una pistola cargarse justo sobre mi cien.

-Quieto niño bonito-Dijo la voz más sexy del planeta. Me giré lentamente y vi una rubia despampanante de ojos azules y cuerpo escultural.

-Wow-Dije como estúpido. Ella sonrió.

-No deberías meterte con las pertenencias ajenas-Dijo señalando el locker.

-Tú debes ser la sombra que Renesme uso para esconder el maletín, no es necesario que lo sigas haciendo-Dije. Ella frunció el ceño y bajo el arma.

-Ella está bien?-Preguntó.

-Puedo contarte todo si vienes conmigo, pero tenemos que irnos rápido-Dije. Me miró por un momento y luego asintió. Abrí el locker y saqué el maletín.

-Tienes algo como esto que pueda usar?-Pregunté señalándolo. Ella asintió hacia una esquina donde tenía un maletín exactamente igual. La miré extrañado.

-En caso de que tuviera que confundir a alguien-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Inteligente chica-Dije mientras abría el maletín que contenía la cura, miré a todos lados y la chica sexy tenía una botella de té negro en sus manos.

-Te importa?-Dije tomándola. Ella alzo una ceja y observó. Tomé la jeringa vacía que había en el maletín falso y succione él te negro llenando la jeringa. Luego la devolví a su sitio y la metí en el locker.

-Vienes?-Pregunté.

-Claro...-Dijo caminando.

-A propósito, soy Emmett-Dije sonriéndole.

-Rosalie-Dijo batiendo sus pestañas. Era un hecho. Estaba rendido a sus pies.

Salimos del edificio y subimos a mi auto dirigiéndonos hacia donde Alice. Cuando llegue abrí la puerta y las encontré con los sobres en las manos. Tenían que esperar que yo llegara para abrirlos.

-Traje compañía, ella es Rosalie, la sombra que custodiaba el maletín-Dije mientras ponía este sobre la mesa.

-Hola, Bella y Alice-Dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Eres realmente genial, bloquear todo un edificio? Excelente-Dijo Bella alabando a Rosalie. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Todo en ella era excelente, su habilidad, su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo… y su hermosa voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Gracias, y por favor llámenme Rose-Dijo sentándose. Bella y Alice abrieron sus sobres.

-Ya vuelvo-Dijo Alice. Al momento regreso con una maleta roja y la puso al lado de la que traje.

-Tamaño y forma exactos Emm-Dijo Bella.

-Sin problema-Dije contento de poder lucirme frente a Rose. Pasé la mano por encima de la maleta roja concentrándome en la original. Luego ésta tomó su forma.

-Perfecto-Dijo Bella.

-Creo que esto te servirá-Dije teniéndole la botella de té negro que me había traído.

-Haz tu magia entonces-Dijo mientras metía en el compartimiento del centro la botella de té. Chasque los dedos y la botella se convirtió en una exacta copia de la jeringa con el suero.

-Recuerda que no durara mucho-Dije advirtiéndole a Bella. Ella asintió.

-Eso está de lujo-Dijo Rose sonriendo. Sonreí tanto que mis hoyuelos salieron a flote.

-Gracias-Dije. Ella me guiñó el ojo y sonrió.

-Bien. Gracias por todo chicos, espero verlos a todos de nuevo-Dijo Bella tomando una de las maletas.

-Ya sabes que tienes que hacer?-Pregunté.

-Si Emm. Solo escondan la maleta-Dijo. Asentí.

-Cuídate Bells-Dije. Ella hizo una mueca.

-No te pongas sentimental grandulón, ya sobreviviste al ascensor-Dijo.

-Pero no sé si tu sobrevives enana-Dije. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es que no ves televisión? la gente importante nunca muere-Dijo sonriendo. Me eché a reír y asentí. Ella se dirigió a la puerta.

-Oh hola Jazz. Adiós Jazz-Dijo bordeándolo y saliendo.

-Hola chicos-Dijo.

-Ella es Rose-Dije señalándola. Jasper se la quedó mirando y luego sonrió.

-Debí suponer que eras tú-Dijo.

-Que hay Jazz? no creerías que había alguien tan bueno como yo por ahí o sí?-preguntó Rosalie. Y estos de donde se conocían?

-Qué pasa?-Preguntó Alice acercándose a Jasper y tomándolo de la mano.

-Rose es mi hermana, solo que se suponía que estaba en Europa escondiéndose de división-Dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Soy capaz de hacerle sombra a un edificio completo Jazz nunca me van a encontrar asi me tengan frente a su nariz-Dijo ella sacudiendo la mano como si espantara una mosca.

-Bueno que sorpresa tan agradable, Jasper mi próximo cuñado-Dije palmeándole el hombro. El me miró con una ceja alzada y luego miró a Rosalie que me sonreía complacida.

-Mmm-Dijo Jasper mientras Alice soltaba una risita y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Y ahora qué?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-Solo hay que esperar-Dije.

BELLA P.O.V.

Las instrucciones eran claras. Primero tomar la maleta falsa, luego ir al departamento de Jacob, dejar las armas a su vista, esconderme y luego buscarlo. Hice una mueca. Apostaba que los demás no tenían que hacer mucho.

Llegué a su departamento y dejé la maleta sobre la cama. Sabía porque debía hacerlo y exactamente donde tenía que dejar las pistolas para que el las pudiera ver. Luego hice lo que me pidió. Esconderme. Pero antes tenía que hacer algo divertido, así que saqué mi teléfono y marqué el número de Victoria.

-Hola?-Contestó.

-Apuesto a que no viste venir esto-Dije en tono burlón.

-El que haya desaparecido el futuro no significa nada niña, se dónde está la maleta y sabes que más? Sé cómo vas a morir, ya sé que lo has visto, quieres saber que significa el tigre?-Preguntó. Sonreí.

-El futuro siempre cambia-Dije.

-De verdad quieres seguir con esto?-Preguntó.

-Puedes apostarlo estúpida-Dije cortando la llamada. Había funcionado, ella apostaba que sabía dónde estaba la maleta, me gustaría ver su cara cuando descubriera todo. Y el estúpido tigre por supuesto que lo había visto, pero iba un paso delante de ella y solamente hice que se tragara la historia. Sonreí dispuesta a no perderme el final de la función.

JACOB P.O.V.

Desperté con nauseas. Estaba sobre el piso de un barco. Poco a poco la conciencia volvió a mí y lo último que recordaba era haber ideado el plan no planeado con los demás. Pero no sabía que era lo que se suponía que "no" habíamos planeado. Me puse de pie lentamente. Sentí que tenía algo en la mano y la miré. Tenía un sobre arrugado apretado en ella. Lo miré y saqué la papeleta que había dentro. Solo decía tres palabras. "VE A CASA".

-Nos vemos Jake-Dijo Seth sobresaltándome.

-Eso espero Seth-Dije saliendo del bote.

El departamento estaba a oscuras. Prendí la luz y me dirigí a mi habitación. Sobre la cama había una maleta negra. Me dirigí a ella cuando una mano me tocó el cuello y sentí como mi columna se quejaba de dolor haciéndome caer al piso.

-De verdad creíste que podías huir con esto?-Preguntó Bree.

-Porque haces esto?-Pregunté jadeando.

-No le debo nada a nadie, ahora quiero dejar de pagar deudas y recibir algo a cambio-Dijo abriendo la maleta y revisándola. Gruñí de dolor desviando la mirada. Sonreí dentro de mí, Bella había dejado una hoja de su block con un dibujo de una pistola y una gran flecha apuntando hacia abajo… donde estaba la pistola, en otra situación me habría soltado a reír indefinidamente. Le diría que el dibujo con la flecha no había sido necesario. Sentí como se abría la puerta del apartamento y por el rabillo del ojo vi a los sónicos. Uno de ellos abrió la boca para gritar y me prepare mentalmente pero Bree lo detuvo por el brazo.

-No, morirá lentamente, tu hermana prometió eso y una gran cantidad de dinero-Dijo. El hombre la miró y dejo a sus pies un morral en el que asumía estaba el dinero. Luego tomaron la maleta y se fueron. Bree se arrodilló frente a mí.

-Ahora dime, donde esta Bella?-Preguntó. Me concentré en las pistolas e hice que se sostuvieran en el aire apuntándola.

-Haz que pueda levantarme-Dije entre dientes. Ella me tocó nuevamente y sentí como lo que estaba rompiéndome por dentro desaparecía. La até a una silla y sentí como tocaban la puerta.

-Soy yo-Dijo Bella. Salí metiéndome las pistolas en el cinturón del pantalón. Comenzamos a caminar.

-Acabo de ver como la maleta y la jeringa cambiaban frente a los ojos de los sónicos-Dijo sonriendo.

-Cómo fue?-Pregunté.

-Bueno, me regodee un poco con Victoria y ellos están bastante enojados-Dijo ella. Me eché a reír.

-Estás loca Bella-Dije.

-Oh cállate, tú también lo hubieras hecho-Dijo ella con expresión de suficiencia.

-Y ya sabes donde esta Aro con Renesme?-Pregunté.

-Alice llamó y me dió la dirección-Dijo dándome un papel. La observé mirando su block.

-Está todo bien Bells?-Pregunté.

-Estoy tratando de dibujar algo diferente, pero siempre aparece-Dijo mostrándome el dibujo de un tigre.

-Ese gato?-Pregunté divertido. Ella rodó los ojos y un par de lágrimas resbalaron.

-Estoy hablando en serio Jake, sé que siempre actúo como si no me importara nada, pero no quiero morir y este dibujo sigue apareciendo, a estar alturas ya debería haber cambiado-Dijo mostrándome nuestras cabezas sangrantes. Le quité el block y arranqué la mitad donde estaba su cabeza.

-Escúchame Bella, esto no va pasar esta bien?-Dije arrugando la hoja en mi mano.

-Solo dime que soy una artista de mierda y que estoy equivocada-Dijo llorando.

-Pero si te lo he dicho muchas veces! Eres una artista de mierda Bella y definitivamente te equivocas-Dije tomándola de las mejillas y secando sus lágrimas.

-Tú crees?-Preguntó.

-Bella has salvado mi vida más de una vez, no tienes que preocuparte de más nada si no es de mantenerte a salvo-Dije.

-Pero como hago eso?-Preguntó sollozando. Oh genial, Bella estaba en medio de una crisis justo ahora.

-Bells solo comienza a caminar, debes dejar de pensar en planear todo, no pienses a dónde vas siquiera está bien?-Dije abrazándola.

-Cuando llegues a un lugar seguro, solo escóndete, así de simple-Dije contra su cabello, luego la aleje para que me viera.

-Escúchame bien, no sé como pero sé que esto va a funcionar, confía en mi-Dije. Ella asintió y volvió a abrazarme.

-Cuídate Jake-Dijo contra mi pecho.

-Lo sé. No te olvides que después de esto tenemos que buscar a alguien-Dije sonriéndole.

-Él ya debe saberlo-Dijo ella sonriendo. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar.

RENESME P.O.V.

No podía permanecer despierta por mucho más. Aro y Felix revoloteaban frente a mí preparando cosas. Aro sacó un frasco con un líquido verde y usó una jeringa para extraer el contenido.

-Este inmunosupresor desaparecerá los efectos secundarios del suero Renesme, te convertirás en una versión mejorada de ti misma-Dijo acercándose a mí. Cuando tendió la mano salté del mueble y caí arrodillada al piso arrastrándome y tratando de alejarme de ellos en vano.

-No estamos tratando de hacerte daño Renesme-Dijo Felix con familiaridad. Seguí alejándome.

-Tu seguridad significa todo para nosotros. Ahora eres nuestra prioridad y lamento que hayas olvidado quien eres realmente ocasionando que huyeras, la droga tiene muchos efectos negativos, y me culpo personalmente por eso… agente Cullen-Dijo Aro acercándose y poniendo sobre mis piernas una credencial. Leí incrédula.

"Agente Especial Federal de División, Renesme Cullen" junto a la insignia de División había una foto mía.

-Esto no es cierto-Dije débilmente. Empecé a recordar cómo había peleado con el rastreador en la cafetería, con una habilidad que no sabía que tenía y como supe manejar el arma de inmediato. Comencé a respirar erráticamente dudando de todo.

-Te ofreciste voluntaria a recibir el suero Ren, y yo estaba en contra de ello sabiendo que podías morir, pero tuve que apoyarte, después de todo somos compañeros-Dijo Félix. Lo miré confundida y luego mire a Aro, el asintió.

-Cuando pensé que habías muerto me aleje de ahí, sabiendo perdida una de mis mejores agentes, pero luego despertaste y entraste en pánico huyendo sin que hayamos podido explicarte nada-Dijo tomándome del brazo y ayudándome a sentarme de nuevo.

-De verdad crees que hubieras podido permanecer lejos de nosotros tanto tiempo sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento?-Preguntó Felix. La cabeza me daba vueltas de tanta información, estaba tan débil que no podía recordar que era real.

-Déjame ayudarte a recordar-Dijo Aro. Traté de evitar su mirada, pero su voz se metió en mi mente repitiendo la misma frase, haciendo que lo mirara.

BELLA P.O.V.

Traté de hacer lo que Jacob me dijo, además sabía que lo que habíamos planeado era para engañar a Victoria y a la División. Debía confiar en que resultara. Caminé sin rumbo con la vista fija en el block y dibujando lo que se me venía a la mente. Tomé el metro, subí a un bus y luego volví a caminar, me adentré a un restaurante de comida china y subí las escaleras hacía las bodegas sin que nadie me viera.

Me adentré en el lugar observando todo, un escalofrío me recorrió cuando ví cajas con dibujos de un tigre sobre ellas. Retrocedí lentamente y miré mi dibujo, un tigre y una mujer tendida en el suelo. Luego sentí como se cargaba un arma detrás de mí. Me giré lentamente y ahí estaba Victoria apuntándome con una sonrisa.

-Que sorpresa-Dije sarcásticamente.

-Eres una estúpida niña, me hiciste ver como una tonta frente a mis hermanos!-Dijo sacudiendo el arma frente a mi cara. De la nada salió un chico moreno y alto que puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Victoria haciendo que ella gritara largamente hasta que cayo inconsciente. Respiré profundo.

-No te preocupes, no recordara nada-Dijo el chico mirándola.

-Tú debes ser Seth-Dije.

-Hola Bella-Dijo él. Lo miré extrañada y el sacudió en su mano un sobre igual al que Jake me había dado.

-Mi responsabilidad era "Salvar a Bella"-Dijo. Asentí sonriéndole.

-Llegaste a tiempo-Dije.

-Cuídate Bella-Dijo pasando a mi lado y perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Suspiré y salí detrás de él.

JACOB P.O.V.

Toqué la puerta y espere. Felix abrió y me miró con burla. Luego se hizo a un lado. Cuando camine saco mi arma del cinturón y me empujó. Lo miré con ira.

-Que se te ofrece Jacob?-Preguntó Aro sentado en un sillón.

-Quiero hacer un trato. La droga por Renesme-Dije. El asintió.

-Veamos que piensa ella-Dijo. Renesme salió de una habitación. La miré sorprendido, se vea totalmente sana, su cabello castaño estaba liso y estaba perfectamente maquillada haciéndola ver más hermosa, tenía puesta una falda corta de tela negra con una blusa azul oscura y un saco a conjunto con la falda, la tela negra tenía unos puntos brillantes que resultaban hipnotizadores, sus piernas torneadas estaban adornadas por unas botas de cuero negras hasta debajo de la rodilla.

-Ren-Solté en tono sorprendido.

-Donde está la maleta Jacob?-Preguntó con un tono impersonal. Pude sentir que algo estaba mal en ella. Permanecí en silencio.

-Antes de eso, mejor díselo Renesme-Dijo Aro. La miré esperando.

-Recuerdas esa tarde en Port Ángeles, en el parque de diversiones? Me abordaste pidiéndome que te dejara acompañarme. Subimos a las tazas de café y estábamos realmente mareados. Ese día me pediste que me quedara a tu lado por siempre-Dijo ella. Claro que lo recordaba, había sido el día que la había conocido y el mismo día que me había dado cuenta de que quería estar con ella. Sin embargo guardé silencio mirándola.

-Él lo recuerda-Dijo Aro. Lo odiaba, a diferencia de Renesme, el no necesitaba mirar a nadie para meterse en tu cabeza, pero no podía controlarte, para eso si necesitaba que lo miraran a los ojos.

-Quiero escucharlo de él-Dijo Renesme si dejar de mirarme.

-Lo recuerdo-Dije asintiendo levemente.

-Nunca pasó-Dijo.

-Qué?-Dije confundido.

-Nos conocimos ayer, nunca fuimos a un parque de diversiones, te usé Jacob y entre más rápido podamos encontrar el maletín, más rápido te dejaré olvidar el amor que crees que sientes por mí-Dijo alzando una ceja. Esa no era mi Renesme, era una frívola chica que sería capaz de matarme si no hacia lo que decía. Mi teléfono sonó en ese momento.

-Adelante Jacob, contesta-Dijo Aro. Lo hice rápidamente.

-Pásamelo Jake-Dijo la voz de Emmett. Puse el teléfono en altavoz y lo alce en su dirección.

-Habla-Dije.

-Si quieres el maletín, déjalo vivir y te diré exactamente donde está, te llamaré cuando lo hayas liberado-Dijo Emmett. Aro cortó la llamada.

-Parece que tienes muchos amigos Jacob-Dijo Aro con desprecio. Renesme sonrió sarcásticamente y se situó al lado de Felix, que le puso la mano en la cintura. Por dentro estaba hirviendo de ira y de ganas de cortarle la mano al maldito.

-Es hora de irnos-Dijo Aro poniéndose de pie. Felix me golpeó en el estómago y me puso unas esposas. Luego me empujó para que saliera.

Me subió a la parte trasera de un auto y Renesme subió a mi lado. Su perfume me golpeó y no pude dejar de mirarla todo el camino. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar en la mano de Aro.

-Dile que ya estas libre-Dijo poniéndome el teléfono en la oreja.

-Jacob?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Hola amigo, dime la dirección, estoy libre-Dije.

-Bien, es en el edificio World Empire en la séptima, compartimiento 4100-Dijo. Asentí hacia Aro y el cortó la llamada.

-Donde?-Preguntó Felix.

-World Empire en la séptima, compartimiento 4100-Dije. Miré a Ren, ella miraba por la ventana y hacia como si no existiera. Sabía que esto podía pasar, incluso contaba con eso, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, esperaba que saliera como esperaba.

-Llegamos Aro-Dijo Felix entrando al edificio. Cuando bajamos me quedé mirando a Renesme.

-No te sientas mal chico, su control ha funcionado en hombres menos patéticos-Dijo Aro, lo miré con odio y sentí como Felix me daba un golpe incrementado con su poder haciéndome perder el aliento, por lo que aprovechó y me metió en el baúl del auto, luego me dio otro golpe y cerró la compuerta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buenas! Estamos a dos capítulos del fin gente! Espero que les haya gustado lo que va del plan de Jake. Dejenme sus reviews!

Gracias a Andy, musa del viento, MariiWolfe, Damy Cullen, stewpattz, Bianca S, Cullen-Wolfe, prue capuccino y .C por seguirme en esta historia.


	7. Capitulo 7 Realidad

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en la película PUSH. Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.

Capítulo 7. Realidad.

RENESME P.O.V.

Miré como Felix golpeaba al traslador mediocre y lo metía dentro del baúl.

-Subamos-Dijo después. Asentí y los seguí al ascensor. Felix salió primero y lo seguí bajando unas escaleras, Aro nos seguía detrás. Nos detuvimos cuando llegamos a un bloque de compartimientos. Estaba casi a oscuras, solo había una pequeña lámpara encendida justo encima de nosotros.

-4100-Dijo Aro. Felix asintió y levanto su mano haciendo que la puerta metálica se magullara y luego se abriera, de inmediato hizo volar la maleta hasta Aro que la cogió en el aire. Luego la puso en el piso y la abrió. Cuando comprobó que estaba todo bien miró a Felix.

-Mátalo-Dijo refiriéndose al traslador.

-Estás de acuerdo con eso Renesme?-Preguntó mirándome. Asentí quitándole importancia. Cuando comenzamos a salir se prendieron todas las luces del lugar. Estábamos rodeados de hombres con armas. Eran al menos 30. El lugar estaba lleno de andamios y columnas de madera pero de resto no había nada construido.

-Agente Vulturi, deme el maletín-Dijo un hombre de cabello rubio y piel pálida.

-El contenido de este maletín es propiedad del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos-Dijo Aro.

-Gobierno? Nosotros somos el único gobierno aquí -Dijo señalando a su alrededor.

-Lo lamento, sónico, me temo que no puedo darte nada-Dijo Aro. Esa fue la señal para que Felix usara su don y enviara unos costales de arena contra ellos. Aro y yo corrimos detrás de unas columnas para protegernos mientras veíamos como Felix atacaba. Empezaron a dispararle pero él creó unos campos de fuerza frente a él para desviar las balas.

-Felix, sácanos de aquí!-Gritó Aro cargando su arma. Felix usó su don para levantar a tres de los hombres en el aire y arrojarlos por la ventana.

-Ahora Renesme-Dijo Aro. Me asomé tratando de salir pero un hombre estaba disparándome. Cuando se detuvo para cargar lo miré y el alzó la vista. Hice que pusiera el arma en el suelo y alzara los brazos. Aro le disparó detrás de mí y el hombre cayó al suelo. Aro caminó delante de mí y se perdió detrás de unas columnas mientras disparaba a dos hombres y los mataba.

Salí detrás de la columna y recogí el arma del hombre que Aro había matado. Subí las escaleras deteniéndome cuando disparaban. Cuando llegué a la plataforma superior había dos hombres apuntándome.

-Felix-Llamé y él se giró y alzo sus manos haciendo que los hombres se estrellaran contra la pared. Cuando me di la vuelta había cuatro hombres apuntándome. Deje el arma en el piso y alcé las manos. Luego use mi don con cada uno.

JACOB P.O.V.

Desperté en la oscuridad algo mareado. Recordé donde estaba y use mi habilidad para hacer que la compuerta del baúl saliera despedida. Salí del auto y me miré las manos. Me concentré en ellas y reventé las esposas. Vi las pistolas en el asiento delantero y reventé el vidrio con el codo para tomarlas. Subí el ascensor con un arma en cada mano esperando que se detuviera.

En cuanto salí tuve que agacharme. Había disparos por todos lados. Vi a Renesme con una pistola en la mano y a Felix encargándose de todos los hombres al tiempo. Le disparé a dos que iban detrás de ella y luego a uno que se acercaba a mí. Vi que ella había subido unas escaleras y que cuatro hombres la apuntaban. Subí corriendo rápidamente.

-Ren?-Llamé. Cuando escucho mi voz se giró, pero no solo ella, los cuatro hombres habían dejado de apuntarla y se giraron con ella como si fueran uno solo, todos me apuntaban. No pude emitir media palabra cuando sentí como una fuerza me hacía caer de las escaleras y aterrizar en el piso.

Vi como Felix apretaba su puño y me arrastraba por el lugar haciéndome estrellar con unas vigas de madera. Solté el aire de golpe y tosí girándome para quedar boca arriba. Lo vi caminar hacia mí mientras apartaba con su don a un hombre que le disparaba. Luego dirigió su brazo a un trozo de viga y lo atrajo a su mano, cuando lo iba a lanzar hacia a mí un hombre comenzó a disparar encima de nosotros subido a una plataforma por lo que Felix desvió su mano y lanzo el trozo de madera hacia el hombre atravesándolo, aproveché cuando me dio la espalda para levantarme.

Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia mi le dí un golpe usando mi don y lo vi caer de espaldas, sentí como la satisfacción comenzó a recorrerme el cuerpo, Felix me debía unas cuantas. Lo ví levantarse y quitarse el saco, luego se acercó a mi y me lanzó un golpe, me hice a un lado antes de que me golpeara y lo golpee con la rodilla en el estómago, cuando lo iba a golpear a la cara me detuvo con su antebrazo y alzo su rodilla para golpearme pero lo agarre por la pierna y me hice caer encima de él usando mi don, haciéndolo perder el aire con el golpe.

Rodé hacia un lado cuando comenzaron a dispararon desde la plataforma superior y Felix creo un campo de fuerza desviando las balas, luego alzo su mano y el hombre salió despedido hacia atrás. Tiré mi brazo izquierdo hacia su estómago y él lo agarro jalándolo hacia él, gruñí de dolor y gire hacia atrás liberándolo mientras apretaba su cara contra el piso, el alzó su pierna y me dió una patada incrementada con su poder haciéndome caer de espaldas. Me gire pero cuando estaba sobre mis rodillas para levantarme el corrió y propinó una patada con su don, la sentí como si me hubieran golpeando tres personas al mismo tiempo. Gruñí y me puse de pie, el me lanzó un golpe a la cara pero me agaché y le di un golpe incrementado en el estómago, luego lancé uno a su cara pero él me esquivó y me golpeo en el costado mientras me agarraba el brazo izquierdo, cuando intentó golpearme de nuevo impulse mi brazo y cerré mi puño creando un campo de fuerza deteniendo su golpe, el me miró con el rostro rojo del esfuerzo y aproveche dándole un cabezazo incrementado, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás.

Se agarró de una columna y me lanzó otro golpe pero lo esquive y lo volví a golpear en la cara haciéndolo retroceder, aproveché ese momento para propinarle uno, dos, tres, cuatro golpes incrementados haciéndolo caminar hacia atrás y cogí impulso saltando y encestándole el quinto golpe en el rostro. Cayó de espaldas con el rostro ensangrentado así que me arrodillé sobre él y lo agarré por la camisa golpeándolo de nuevo, estaba a punto de dejarlo inconsciente cuando de la nada salió el sónico de piel oscura y gritó hacia nosotros. De inmediato sentí que me taladraban los oídos y caí de espaldas cubriéndolos con las manos. Vi como Felix gritaba y hacia lo mismo para luego alzar su mano y enviar una viga de madera que se enterró en el estómago del sónico.

Tomé un trozo de madera y me acerque a Felix que estaba casi inconsciente pero me quedé con la viga levantada dudando si matarlo. No tuve tiempo de pensarlo porque el otro sónico en cuanto vió a su hermano muerto gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo temblar la estructura de madera que había encima de él. Me llevé las manos a los oídos nuevamente y vi como Felix sangraba por los oídos para luego voltear los ojos y dejar caer la cabeza, estaba muerto. El sónico no dejaba de gritar y no pensaba esperar a que eso pasara así que alce mi mano hacia el andamio que había encima y lo hice caer sobre el aplastándolo.

Me levante tan rápido como pude y llegue a las escaleras viendo como unos hombres armados se dirigían a Renesme que giro hacia ellos haciendo que su ejército de hombres controlados la imitara y les dispararan. Luego por otro lado llego otro hombre armado y ella se giró haciendo que sus hombres lo mataran. Así hizo con uno tercero. Renesme estaba fuera de control.

-Renesme detente-Dijo Aro saliendo de unas columnas. Renesme se giró hacia él y los hombres la imitaron.

-Hola Aro-Dijo con voz impersonal.

-Esto es algo impresionante, ahora deshazte de ellos-Dijo Aro. Ella asintió y los hombres uno a uno comenzaron a saltar por la ventana. Cuando quedaban dos decidí intervenir.

-Renesme no hagas esto-Haciendo que ella se girara y los dos hombres me apuntaran.

-Debiste morir hace tiempo Jacob Black-Dijo Aro negando con la cabeza.

-Ren te ha controlado, acaso crees que de verdad eres uno de ellos?-Pregunté desesperado. Aro se acercó a mí y lancé un golpe a su cara pero él me esquivo dándome un golpe en el estómago. Luego me tomo la cara y me gritó.

-Salta por la ventana!-Dijo soltándome. Camine hacia la ventana pasando por un lado de Renesme. Luego cuando iba a dejarme caer Aro me tocó el hombro y me llego a la mente que me detuviera. Inmediatamente me giré y le lancé un golpe incrementado haciendo que soltara la maleta y que esta se abriera, Renesme se apresuró a tomarla pero yo fui más rápido y cogí la jeringa apuntándome el brazo con ella.

-No quieres hacer eso Jacob-Dijo Aro.

-Hazla recordar o me inyectare el suero-Dije señalando a Renesme. El me ignoró.

-Me harías un favor si lo hicieras, lo que hay en ese suero te matara, murieron cientos de dotados para encontrar la persona viable, Renesme lo es, tu no-Dijo. Renesme lo miró y luego a mí, pero desvió la mirada de inmediato.

-Ren mírame… tú me conoces… y yo te conozco… mírame, por favor-Dije suplicante. Ella miró a Aro y luego me miró, pude ver la confusión en sus ojos por un momento. Pero cuando Aro habló volvió el frio a ellos.

-Deja que lo haga-Dijo Aro. Lo miré con odio y respire profundamente inyectando el suero en mi brazo. Caí de inmediato al piso y cerré los ojos.

RENESME P.O.V.

Impresionada vi como Jacob se inyectó el suero en el brazo y cayó al piso retorciéndose por un momento que sentí eterno. Luego permaneció inmóvil. No entendí el sentimiento que se expandió por mi cuerpo cuando supe que había muerto, y que lo había hecho por mí. Me quede mirándolo esperando que volviera a moverse pero eso no sucedió.

-Que desperdicio-Dijo Aro. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, tenía tanta confusión e incertidumbre en la mente que me sentía en otro lado. Lejos de ahí, lejos de donde Jacob había muerto.

-Vámonos Renesme-Dijo Aro bajando las escaleras. Lo seguí por inercia pero me voltee una última vez para verlo. El dolor se expandió por mi pecho y giré la vista sobrecogida por lo que sentía.

-Te sientes bien?-Preguntó Aro. Asentí en silencio.

BELLA P.O.V.

Salí del ascensor y caminé hacia las escaleras. Vi a Jacob en el piso y me acerqué a él sacando un paraguas de mi bolso. Encima de él había una enorme gotera que le caía justo en la cara. Lo abrí cuando me situé a su lado.

-Te dije que trajeras paraguas-Solté. Vi como abrió primero un ojo y luego sonrió incorporándose.

-Pensé que habías dicho que iba a llover-Dijo. Alcé una ceja.

-También te dije que a veces me equivoco-Dije con suficiencia. Jacob rodó los ojos y se puso de pie comenzando a caminar.

-Entonces. Donde está el maletín real?-Preguntó.

-En casa de Alice-Dije.

-Cuanto tiempo crees que Edward supo lo que iba a pasar?-Preguntó.

-Desde el momento en que nos separaron-Dije sonriendo.

-Ya veo. A propósito que fue lo que me inyecté?-Preguntó curioso.

-Té negro-Dije sonriente. Jacob hizo una mueca.

-Asqueroso-Dijo.

-Que haremos con el suero?-Pregunté.

-Echarlo por el inodoro-Dijo con tono obvio. Me solté a reír.

-Y qué pasa con Renesme?-Pregunté.

-Tu eres la vidente, dímelo tu-Contestó alzando una ceja.

-No te preocupes, veremos a la Señorita Problemas muy pronto-Dije con cara de fastidio.

-Recuerda que todavía me necesitas para sacar a Edward-Dijo.

-Y que con eso?-Pregunté.

-Sin Renesme no lo haré-Dijo como si nada. Rodé los ojos.

-Bien-Dije resignada.

-En serio Bells, voy a creer que estas enamorada de mí en vez de Edward, cualquiera diría que estas celosa-Dijo jalándome y pasando su brazo por mis hombros. Fingí que me estremecí.

-Eww-Solté fingiendo asco. Jacob se echó a reír.

-De lo que te pierdes, soy todo un galán-Dijo.

-Vale Jake-Dije sonriendo.

-Y ahora que?-Preguntó.

-Esperemos que Ren te llame-Dije.

-Por qué sabes que lo hará?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Si no te hubieras borrado la memoria también lo sabrías, solo espera-Dije mientras subíamos a un taxi y dábamos la dirección de Alice.

RENESME P.O.V.

Iba en el auto con Aro. Él había conseguido rápidamente un nuevo conductor para remplazar a Felix. Estaba mirando por la ventana cuando vi mi bolso en el piso del auto. Lo recogí y lo puse sobre mis piernas. Había maquillaje, un conjunto de ropa y un sobre. Lo tomé y lo miré fijamente recordando cuando Jacob me lo dio. "Ábrelo cuando dudes de que es real y que no", sus palabras resonaron en mi mente y pensé en lo que sentí cuando lo ví morir. Suspiré profundo y lo abrí. Dentro había una fotografía de Jacob y yo con unas tazas de café gigantes detrás de nosotros. Me observe en la foto y sonreía con los ojos brillantes. Volteé la foto y detrás había un escrito.

"Esto es lo real, búscame". Apreté los puños y sentí como las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Era demasiado tarde o no? El ya no estaba y cuando me pidió que le creyera no lo hice. Recordé cuando él le dio sobres a los demás. Y si todo lo que dijo Aro fue mentira? No me podía quedar con la duda. Miré hacia el espejo retrovisor y esperé que el conductor mirara. En cuanto lo hizo lo obligue a detenerse.

-Alec que pasa?-Preguntó Aro. Él se quedó en silencio y Aro se giró y me miró con expresión confundida.

"Tomaré el arma, apuntare a Alec y luego lo mataré". Cuando lo hizo salí del auto y me puse a su lado mirándolo a través de la ventanilla.

"Pondré el arma en mi boca y jalaré el gatillo". Tomé un taxi y me fui hacia División. Esto se acabaría hoy mismo.

En cuanto llegue el hombre de seguridad salió y lo hice escoltarme hacia dentro, luego lo obligue disparar a los de seguridad que se interpusieron en el camino. Sabía a quién debía buscar. Fui al ala de prisioneros y active la salida de emergencia haciendo que todas las celdas se abrieran. Empezaron a salir.

-Quién eres? Porque estas fuera? Donde esta Aro?-Comenzaron a preguntar.

-Aro está muerto. Deben salir por su cuenta, hasta aquí puedo ayudarlos-Dije. Sabía que con sus dones eran capaces de encargarse de los demás obstáculos. Después de todo sin Aro División no era nada. Comenzaron a salir unos tras otros. Eran docenas. Alce la vista tratando de encontrar a quien buscaba. Lo localicé recostado sobre su puerta.

-Sabía que lo harías-Dijo en cuanto llegue a su lado con una sonrisa torcida.

-Tú me ayudaste a escapar cierto?-Pregunté. El asintió.

-Por qué a mí?-Pregunté.

-Eras la única que podía salir de aquí con vida y necesitaba a alguien afuera. Soy Edward Masen, vidente-Dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Renesme Cullen-Dije estrechándola.

-Lo sé. Ahora vamos, tenemos a dos personas preocupadas por nosotros-Dijo comenzando a caminar.

-A quien te refieres?-Pregunté esperanzada.

-A mi hermosa novia Bella por supuesto, y a tu novio Jacob Black-Dijo sonriéndome.

-Está vivo?-Pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

-Por supuesto que sí, muy inteligente su plan-Dijo asintiendo. De la alegría que sentí me arroje a sus brazos y el me recibió riendo entre dientes.

-Guarda eso para el-Dijo. Asentí sonriendo y salimos sin encontrar a nadie.

-Pudieron escapar?-Pregunté.

-Cada uno de ellos, veras Ren, División funcionaba solo por Aro y a través de sus manos derechas, Alec, Demetri y Felix esparcían el terror por todo el país, sin ellos no hay División, solo empleados obligados a trabajar, videntes obligados a darles el futuro, y así… gracias a ustedes podemos ser libres. División le había hecho daño a demasiada gente, es lógico que no quede nada-Dijo él. Asentí sintiendo alivio por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Entonces que dices? Vamos?-Preguntó. Asentí deteniendo un taxi y subiendo con él.

JACOB P.O.V.

Llegamos a casa de Alice y toqué la puerta. Alice abrió con expresión preocupada que en cuanto nos vio cambio a una de total felicidad.

-Lo lograron!-Dijo comenzando a dar saltitos. Sonreí entrando con Bella y nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaban los demás.

-Jake chico! Qué bueno verte en una pieza!-Dijo Emmett dándome una palmada en la espalda que bien pudo reajustarme las costillas.

-Gracias Emm-Dije entre dientes.

-Te presento a mi… futura esposa Rosalie, la sombra que cuidaba el maletín-Dijo poniendo una mano en su cintura. Alce una ceja.

-Esposa? Ni siquiera somos novios Emmett-Dijo ella negando con la cabeza. Sin embargo sonreía.

-Lo seremos Rose-Dijo Emmett confiado mientras Bella saltaba a sus brazos y Emmett soltaba una carcajada dándole vueltas en el aire.

-Enana! Lo hiciste!-Dijo en varios tonos más alto de lo normal.

-Espero que para eso falte mucho-Dijo Jasper estrechando mi mano señalando con la cabeza a Emmett.

-Jake a que no adivinas? Jasper es hermano de Rose!-Dijo Alice sin darme tiempo de adivinar.

-Oh en serio?-Pregunté sorprendido. Aunque mirándolos juntos se parecían mucho. Bella tenía la boca abierta.

-Que pequeño es el mundo!-Dijo sonriendo.

-Lo es-Dije asintiendo.

-Y bien? Pueden contarnos todo?-Preguntó Alice sentándose. En ese momento sentí como Bella me sujetaba del brazo con fuerza y tenía la mirada perdida.

-Bella? Qué es? Que pasa?-Pregunté. Los demás se miraron preocupados. Bella me soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. La seguí preocupado. Justo cuando llegó a ella tocaron levemente.

-Bella quién es?-Pregunté sacando la pistola.

-Baja esa cosa-Dijo saliendo del trance con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Porque quién es?-Pregunté. Ella rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta de par en par saltando hacia un chico de cabellos cobrizos que la miraba con una sonrisa. A su lado estaba….

-Ren!-Grite sorprendido. Ella me miró y sonrió corriendo hacia mí. Gustoso la recibí en mis brazos y enterré la nariz en su cabello. No podía creerlo.

-Oh por Dios, son ellos!-Dijo Alice emocionada detrás de mí. Alce la viste y sonreí como si fuera un niño él día de navidad.

-Pero entren! Cuéntenos que paso!-Dijo Alice empujándonos hacia la sala. Nos sentamos juntos en un sillón. No solté a Ren ni por un momento.

-Bueno, todo fue obra de Jake-Dijo Ren sonriéndome.

-Jacob, quiero agradecerte por cuidar a Bella y sobre todo seguirla en ese loco plan-Dijo Edward.

-Lo hacía por todos-Dije asintiendo.

-Oh no los he presentado adecuadamente. Jake, Alice, Emm, Jazz y Rose, este es mi novio Edward-Dijo apretándolo hacia sí. Él sonrió y envolvió sus brazos en ella asintiendo levemente.

-Buenos las presentaciones para después. Y bien?-Preguntó Alice. Rodé los ojos y sentí como Ren se echó a reír. La miré acariciando sus mejillas.

-Bueno yo pensaba que Jake había muerto, así que me fui con Aro, no entendía porque me sentía tan mal, Aro me hizo creer que yo había controlado a Jacob y que todos nuestros recuerdos eran mentira, así que cuando Jacob me dijo que le creyera no pude, pero si dudé, y justo en el momento adecuado encontré el sobre con una foto de nosotros en Port Ángeles, probando que Aro me había controlado-Dijo. Todos estábamos sorprendidos, no recordaba que yo le había dado el sobre, pero sonreí alegre de que hubiera funcionado.

-Y entonces?-Preguntó Emmett. Ella bajo la mirada.

-Obligue a Aro a matar a su rastreador y luego a que se metiera una bala en la cabeza-Dijo mirando sus manos. Me acerque a su oído.

-Hey, eran unos asesinos recuerdas?-Pregunté.

-Yo también lo soy-Dijo. Negué con la cabeza.

-Ren todos hicimos algo de lo que avergonzarnos hoy. Pero fue para salvar nuestras vidas-Dijo Jasper. Asentí abrazándola.

-Supongo que yo puedo seguir contando la historia, ya que la vi antes de que pasara-Dijo Edward sonriendo. Vi como Ren lo miro con agradecimiento y la apreté con suavidad mientras acariciaba sus brazos.

-Renesme tomó un taxi y llego a División-Dijo. Me incorpore interrumpiendo.

-Te metiste en División sola?-Pregunté mirándola preocupado.

-Jake, están contando algo que ya pasó-Dijo Bella con tono aburrido. Rodé los ojos.

-Lo siento Jake, no sabía si estabas vivo y quise acabar con todo de una vez-Dijo Ren mirándome. Suspire y asentí.

-Bueno, como decía, Ren controló a un guardia y lo hizo escoltarla dentro, ella me estaba buscando, de cierto modo yo le avisé cuando iban a usar el suero con ella, así que se adentro hacia las celdas y libero a todos hasta que me vio esperándola. Luego salimos caminando y vinimos aquí-Terminó Edward.

-Vaya-Dijo Emmett sorprendido.

-Entonces, ya no hay División?-Preguntó Alice.

-La hay, es solo que ya no existen los que la mantenían funcionando-Dijo Edward.

-Todo gracias a ti-Dije. Sin siquiera intervenir Edward había salvado nuestras vidas solo con enviar a Bella a mi puerta.

-Todos tuvimos nuestra participación-Dijo Edward.

-Y ahora qué?-Preguntó Ren.

-Vivir?-Pregunté.

-Viajar-Dijo Alice con tono soñador.

-Tener una familia-Dijo Emmett sonriendo. Rose recostó la cabeza en su hombro y el la abrazó por la cintura.

-Ser libres-Dije.

-Hacer un curso de pintura-Dijo Bella. Solté una carcajada y Edward sonrió dándole un beso en la frente.

-Que esperabas Jake? Sigo siendo una artista de mierda-Dijo con la ceja alzada.

-Sigues siendo una artista de mierda-Acepte sonriendo.

-Jake?-Llamó mi hermosa novia en voz baja mientras los demás se enfrascaban en conversaciones.

-Dime cariño-Pregunté poniendo mis labios en su frente.

-A dónde vamos a ir?-Preguntó.

-Quieres irte de Nueva York?-Pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No necesariamente, solo quiero empezar de nuevo-Dijo.

-No te preocupes, ya pensare en algo-Dije acercándome a sus labios y deleitándome de nuevo con sus besos.

-Pueden por favor dejar la cursilería para cuando estén en privado?-Preguntó Bella. Ren y yo nos separamos y rodamos los ojos.

-Ni en privado dejas de interrumpir enana-Dije. Ella se tocó la cien con los dedos y puso cara de sabelotodo.

-Vidente recuerdas?-Dijo sonriendo como cuando la conocí. Sonreí de vuelta sintiendo como la normalidad entraba a rastras por la puerta y se esparcía poco a poco en el ambiente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ultimo capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Sé que es corta comparada a lo que regularmente escribo pero quise hacer un fic de esta peli porque me gustó mucho. Decidí cambiar un poco el final para que no quedara tan inconcluso y además les tengo un epilogo! Besos!

Gracias a Volantin, nicole1980, Andy, musa del viento, MariiWolfe, Damy Cullen, stewpattz, Bianca S, Cullen-Wolfe, prue capuccino y .C por seguirme en esta historia.


	8. Capitulo 9 Y ahora?

Disclaimer. La historia está basada en la película PUSH. Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.

Capítulo 8. Y ahora?

EPILOGO

-Jake mueve el trasero!-Gritaron desde el vestíbulo. Hice una mueca. Bella había adquirido una rara costumbre de gritar para todo.

-Cariño recuérdame porque nos mudamos junto a Bella y a Edward?-Pregunté. Renesme se echó a reír.

-No lo hicimos. Ella se mudó junto a nosotros-Dijo con una sonrisa. Bella y Renesme después de querer golpearse mutuamente al principio desarrollaron una amistad de esas en las que hacían todo juntas y se confabulaban para hacer sufrir a sus novios. Bella era mala influencia para mi novia.

-Oh por qué demonios Edward no puede decirle que no-Dije terminando de vestirme y alzando los brazos al techo en señal de clara y obvia frustración.

-Por la misma razón que tú no puedes negarme nada-Dijo pasando sus brazos por mi cuello. Sonreí y enrede mis brazos en su delgada cintura.

-Y cuál es esa razón?-Dije pegando mi frente a la suya.

-Que me amas-Soltó sonriendo.

-Ah, ya entiendo a Edward-Dije. Ese chico estaba enamorado hasta el cuello de Bella y si Bella le decía cariño necesito que te arranques el brazo, con seguridad él le preguntaría ¿cariño el izquierdo o el derecho? Conclusión, enamorado.

-Mmm-Murmuró mientras yo acariciaba su nariz con la mía.

-Te amo Ren-Dije contra sus labios.

-Te amo Jake-Dijo cerrando los ojos. Nos besamos lentamente, cada vez que besaba los labios de Ren me metía en una burbuja de la que difícilmente podría salir hasta que no descargara de alguna manera lo que esta hermosa mujer me hacía sentir. Ella llevó sus manos a mi espalda y yo baje mi mano derecha hacia su vestido subiéndolo lentamente, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar la voz escandalosa de Bella se escuchó justo afuera de nuestra habitación.

-No vayan a hacer eso mientras estoy aquí!-Dijo aporreando la puerta.

-No íbamos a hacer nada!-Dije irritado.

-Claro que si! Soy una vidente recuerdas?-Preguntó. La pude imaginar perfectamente con la cara de sabelotodo que adoptaba cada vez que decía esa frase.

-Desgraciadamente-Dije entre dientes.

-Escuche eso!-Dijo. Renesme se echó a reír y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Hice un puchero. Me quedó mirando y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Ya vuelvo-Dijo abriendo la puerta y sonriéndome.

-Bells, podemos hablar un momento?-Preguntó tomándola del brazo.

-Claro Ren-Dijo volteándose y sacándome la lengua con cara de suficiencia. Hice cara de ofendido. Ella hacia todo esto aposta para sacarme de quicio. Era el colmo, yo no me metía en su casa cuando ella quería hacer sus cosas con Edward. Cosa que seguramente Edward me agradecía profundamente.

Me senté en la cama recordando cómo había mejorado todo considerablemente desde que habíamos podido empezar a vivir como cualquier persona normal. Bueno lo más normal que podían vivir personas como nosotros. Emmett se la pasaba gastando bromas con su habilidad escondiendo en nuestras billeteras papeles convertidos en billetes que nos hacían pasar vergüenza cuando los entregábamos y cambiaban mágicamente a un papel con un 500 en el costado. Rosalie y él se habían vuelto novios casi de inmediato y vivían con Alice y Jasper en una casa cerca de nuestro edificio. Había sido así debido al tiempo que habían pasado Jasper y Rosalie separados a causa de la División, suponía que eventualmente iban a independizarse y tenía la sensación que eso iba a suceder pronto debido a que Alice y Jasper estaban cansados de encontrarse a Rosalie y a Emmett en situaciones comprometedoras.

Sonreí recordando un día que Jasper llegó pálido igual que un fantasma con una Alice roja como un tomate. Rosalie y Emmett habían aprovechado que ellos no estaban para hacer sus cosas en la sala, sin embargo no esperaban que Alice y Jasper llegaran antes de lo previsto. Jasper pego el grito y en el cielo y se la paso despotricando cosas como que Rosalie era en una sombra y que muy bien podía usar su habilidad cuando hiciera esas cosas con Emmett para evitarle desórdenes mentales a su hermano mayor. Edward y yo no reímos interminablemente por esto. Para agregarle a la cosa, Alice en cuanto a vio a Bella la apuntó amenazadoramente gritándole "tú lo sabias!" y Bella dijo "por supuesto que lo sabía" con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro.

Alcé la vista cuando Ren entró con una sonrisa. Suspiré pensando en lo bien que estábamos. Cada día amanecía con ella a mi lado y pensaba que era así como quería que fuera para siempre.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunté.

-He conseguido un par de horas-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Abrí la boca sorprendido.

-Bella te ha dejado?-Pregunté. Ella alzó una ceja.

-Vamos cariño, sabes que puedo ser un poco persuasiva-Dijo. Claro, su don.

-Oh, Bella va a golpearme a mí porque tú la has controlado-Dije haciendo una mueca.

-Si no quieres vuelvo a llamarla-Dijo comenzando a salir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella sabía que me tenía en sus manos. La jale por los brazos haciendo que cayera sobre mí en la cama. Se soltó a reír.

-Que es tan gracioso?-Pregunté.

-Nada-Dijo besándome. Olvide todo de inmediato y gire sobre ella besándola profundamente. Retomé lo que había intentado antes de que Bella interrumpiera y lleve mis manos al borde de su vestido deslizándolo suavemente por su hermoso cuerpo mientras dejaba mis dedos acariciarla durante el recorrido. Ren suspiró alzando los brazos y lo deje caer al suelo. Bese su estómago y sus costados haciendo que su piel se erizara.

-Jake-Llamó entre suspiros por lo que volví a subir a sus labios y ella llevó sus manos a al borde de mi camiseta subiéndola mientras pasaba sus uñas por mi espalda. Gruñí incoherencias subiendo los brazos para ayudarla. Estaba encerrado en nuestra burbuja besándole toda la piel descubierta mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda, lleve mis manos al borde de su bóxer azul oscuro cuando ella soltó un grito ahogado haciéndome abrir los ojos.

-Que pasa cielo?-Pregunté con voz ronca. Ella apretó su agarre en mi cuello mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-Lo has hecho de nuevo-Dijo enredando sus piernas en mi cintura.

-Eres una miedosa-Dije besándole el cuello para que lo olvidara. Últimamente cada vez que estábamos en ese momento se me hacía más difícil controlar mi don. Después de todo lo pasado había decidido practicar diariamente, no se sabía que podía suceder en el futuro y quería estar preparado en caso de que la ocasión lo requiriera. Como consecuencia ahora tenía mucho más poder y cuando estaba de esa forma con Ren consideraba una tarea titánica concentrarme, el resultado: justo ahora estábamos flotando en el aire. Ren aún no se acostumbraba.

-Jake, bájame-Dijo con voz débil mientras seguía besándola. Decidí aprovecharme de lo entregada que estaba a mis caricias.

-Confía en mi Ren-Susurré. Sinceramente no tenía ni una pizca de concentración para hacernos bajar, toda mi mente y cada poro de mi cuerpo estaba enfocado en la chica que tenía en mis brazos.

-Siempre-Dijo sorprendiéndome haciéndonos girar en el aire y quedar encima. Sonreí mientras ella sacaba mi cinturón y lo dejaba caer para luego desabrochar los botones de mis jeans. Me miró con sus brillantes ojos cafés y tomé eso como una señal. Giré nuevamente sacándome los jeans y dejándolos caer con un ruido sordo.

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto-Dijo sonriendo.

-Yo también-Dije esforzándome enormemente para hacer que su sostén se abriera con mi habilidad mientras yo acariciaba sus piernas, trace sobre su muslo una línea invisible con mi dedo, lo que hizo el sostén se deslizara sobre sus hombros.

-Estas mejorando-Dijo riéndose. Sonreí mientras seguía con mi tarea, pero no contaba con que ella me jalara por el cuello y me pegara a ella, así que en cuanto sentí su pecho desnudo contra el mio sentí como se rompió la conexión con mi don y caímos a la cama con un ruido sordo. Ren comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Te lastime?-Pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo y me atrajo nuevamente.

-Termina lo que empezaste Jacob Black-Dijo contra mis labios.

-Como ordene su majestad-Dije tomando la última prenda y rasgándola con mis manos.

-Esa era nueva-Dijo en un susurró mientras enterraba sus manos en mi cabello.

-La pagaré-Dije entrando en ella y sintiendo como perdía nuevamente en hilo de mis pensamientos. Nos amamos largamente olvidándonos del mundo exterior, acariciándonos, abrazándonos, sintiéndonos. Si, definitivamente así era como quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

Rodé sobre mi espalda y quede sobre mi costado mirándola descansar. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios carnosos entreabiertos, el cabello revuelto y la frente perlada de sudor, no podía verse más provocativa y hermosa.

-Jake?-Murmuró.

-Mmm?-Conteste.

-Gracias-Dijo simplemente. Delinee con mi dedo índice su delgada ceja.

-Porque?-Pregunté.

-Por encontrarme-Dijo abriendo los ojos mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas. Puse mis labios en su hombro desnudo, justo donde estaba el código de barras que tiempo atrás me había impresionado tanto.

-Gracias a ti por dejarme hacerte compañía aquel día-Dije. Ella me sonrió y paso sus dedos por mi mejilla. Me incorpore y alce la mano hacia el cajón de la mesa de noche. Ella me observó mientras hice volar hacia mi mano una pequeña caja de terciopelo. La puse sobre su estómago.

-Para ti-Dije. Ella frunció el ceño y tomó la caja con las manos. Cuando la abrió me miró sorprendida.

-Qué es esto?-Pregunté. Sonreí y la cargue haciendo que quedara a horcajadas sobre mí.

-Eso es un anillo de compromiso. Cásate conmigo-Pedí.

-Jake…-murmuro de sorpresa.

-Solo si quieres-Agregué esperando. Ella me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-Claro que quiero, solo que tu propuesta fue algo extraña-Dijo sonriendo. Sonreí y tome el anillo poniéndoselo en el dedo anular.

-Extraña?-Pregunté. Ella asintió.

-Perfecta-Dijo. La abracé con fuerza tratando de obviar su espalda desnuda y su pecho medio envuelto en sabanas.

-Te amo Renesme Cullen-Dije separándome de ella y dejando mi frente en la suya.

-Te amo Jacob Black-Respondió. Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Me incline a tomarlo aun con Ren sobre mí.

-Diga?-Conteste. Se escuchó un algarabío detrás de la línea así que adivine quienes podían ser.

-Bella? Eres tú?-Pregunté.

-Suéltalo Emmett!-Escuche a Bella y luego un golpe. Sonreí esperando.

-Hola Jake!-Hablo Bella en tono emocionado.

-Que hay Bells?-Pregunté poniendo el teléfono en altavoz.

-Oh por Dios no puedo creer que se vayan a casar! Todos están muy felices! Si Emmett tu estas incluido en todos!-Dijo Bella cambiando el tono a uno irritado. Me eché a reír. Podía imaginar a Emmett intentando ponerse a la par de Bella, esa chica cuando quería era espeluznante.

-Bella acabo de pedírselo, no pudiste esperar unos minutos?-pregunté.

-Claro que no! Es demasiado emocionante!-Dijo.

-Deben dejarme organizar la boda!-Grito Alice. Escuche como Ren se rió.

-Claro que si Al-Dijo hacia el teléfono. Alice grito como una loca.

-Bien, voy a cortar antes de que me dañen el oído-avise.

-Pónganse ropa, vamos para allá!-Contesto Bella antes de cortar. Rodé los ojos.

-Porque Dios!-Me quejé dejándome caer de espaldas sobre la almohada.

-Eres un dramático Jacob Black, ve a ducharte-Dijo Ren saliendo de la cama. La observe meterse al baño principal. Si queríamos estar listo para cuando esos llegaran tenía que ducharme en el otro baño, sino tardaríamos otra hora, me declaraba culpable si eso pasaba. Me duche rápidamente y me vestí con un pantalón oscuro y una camiseta blanca cuello en v. Ren salió del baño envuelta en un toalla y luego la dejo caer frente a mí para ponerse su sexy ropa interior de encaje color gris, luego rebusco entre su ropa y se puso una falda negra corta perfectamente adherida a sus piernas con una blusa holgada verde lima. Me toque las esquinas de la boca para ver si no había babeado. Esta mujer me tenía loco.

-Listo?-Preguntó girándose sin darse cuenta de toda mi evaluación a su vestuario.

-Listo-Dije tomándola de la mano y saliendo a la sala justo cuando tocaron la puerta. Luego Bella la abrió sin que hubiéramos emitido palabra y todos entraron en pelotón. Emmett venia de la mano con Rosalie y Alice venia colgada del brazo de Jasper. Edward entró de último sonriendo.

-Lo siento, intente detenerlos pero no pude-Dijo mirándome. Le sonreí y estreché su mano.

-Agradezco el esfuerzo-Dije asintiendo.

-Que hospitalidad Jacob-Dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente. Le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Están en su casa-Dije estrechando la mano de Emmett que agregó su característico golpe en la espalda.

-Jake-Dijo Alice colgándose de mi cuello. Alice había dejado salir a flote su forma alegre e hiperactiva en cuanto estuvimos fuera de peligro.

-Hola enana-Dije abrazándola. Luego me soltó y estreche la mano de Jazz.

-Jazz, amigo-Dije.

-Hola Jake-Contestó.

-Bueno yo ya los había saludado, así que Felicitaciones!-Gritó Bella colgándose de mi cuello.

-Gracias Bells-Dije devolviéndole el abrazo. Edward abrazó a Renesme y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

-Estamos muy felices por ustedes-Dijo pasando un brazo por la cintura de Bella cuando se descolgó de mi.

-Nosotros también les tenemos una noticia-Dijo Emmett abrazando a su novia. Ella sonrió.

-Ay por Dios! Estas embarazada-Gritó Jasper. Emmett rompió en carcajadas estruendosas.

-Claro que no Jazz!-Dijo Rose con cara de ofendida.

-No es difícil saltar a esa conclusión por cómo se la pasan chicos-Dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Gracias Eddie por la introducción, pero no es eso, nos vamos a vivir solos-Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa enorme. Rose asintió. Mire a Jasper y todo lo que vi en su rostro fue alivio. Me eche a reír.

-Gracias a Dios-Soltó únicamente.

-Vaya hermanito, que poco me quieres-Dijo Rosalie sarcástica.

-Vamos Rose, si hubieras usado tu habilidad como te lo pedí no estuviera tan aliviado, he tenido las emociones un poco alteradas y no es justo que antes de entrar a mi casa me sienta como si estuvieran a punto de matarme de un infarto-Dijo Jasper. Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Y agregándole que Bella se divierte mucho cuando ve nuestras caras en sus visiones, no hubo forma de evitar encontrarlos en esas todas las veces-Agregó Alice en tono acusador.

-A mí no me miren, yo tengo derecho a divertirme, es bueno ver cosas divertidas para variar-Dijo Bella haciéndose la desentendida. Edward sonrió y la beso en la frente.

-Bueno, me alegro mucho chicos, y antes de visitarlos llamaremos-Dijo Renesme riéndose. Me eche a reír y la abrace por la cintura.

-No hables mucho Ren, sabemos lo que estaban haciendo antes de venir-Respondió Rosalie sonriendo. Emmett a su lado asintió y movió las cejas sugestivamente.

-La diferencia es que nosotros vivimos solos y no tenemos hermanos-Dijo Renesme riéndose.

-Como que no? Porque creen que me meto a cada rato?-Preguntó Bella. Sonreí, yo también consideraba a Bella como mi hermana, y Renesme había desarrollado un vínculo muy fuerte con Edward, sabía que eso venia de antes, desde cuando ella estaba encerrada, a veces los veía interactuar y se entendían a la perfección, tenían conversaciones silenciosas y Edward venia solo a veces para hablar con Ren, incluso se parecían, cualquier diría que eran hermanos.

-Para fastidiar?-Pregunté. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero Jacob-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Vamos enana, sabes que estoy bromeando, eres una molesta hermana mayor-Dije alborotándole el cabello.

-Obviare lo de molesta, pero gracias-Dijo sacudiendo la mano en el aire.

-Jacob podemos hablar?-Preguntó Edward. Sabía que esto pasaría, aunque no que sería tan pronto.

-Claro-Dije haciéndole señas para ir al estudio.

-Escucha, no voy a ponerme en el papel de hermano mayor de Ren ni nada por el estilo, sé que estuviste con ella mucho antes de que yo la conociera, pero eso no significa que no supiera que ella iba a entrar en mi vida, supe todo de ella antes de que la encerraran y por eso quise protegerla desde siempre-Dijo mirándome.

-Edward, sabes que nunca le haría daño, al igual que se lo mucho que amas a Bella-Dije.

-Lo sé, y siempre voy a estar agradecido de lo mucho que la cuidaste, Bella es mi vida, y porque sé que Ren es la tuya quiero que sepas que no puedo estar más satisfecho de que ella vaya a estar con una buena persona, te debo mucho Jacob, de cierta forma Bella y Ren son las únicas mujeres en mi vida y tú las mantuviste a salvo cuando yo no pude, cuídala mucho hermano-Dijo. Asentí y me acerque a él para estrechar su mano y darle un abrazo varonil de esos con palmadas en la espalda.

-Lo hare con mi vida-Dije.

-Sé que lo harás-Dijo. En ese momento tocaron la puerta y luego Ren asomó la cabeza.

-Se puede?-Preguntó.

-Claro que si-Dijo Edward. Ella le sonrió y él se acercó para abrazarla. Ella le correspondió. Luego se separó extrañada.

-Que pasa Ed?-Preguntó.

-Nada peque, estoy feliz por ti-Dijo sonriéndole. Ren le sonrió de vuelta.

-Gracias por apoyarme-Dijo.

-Siempre-Respondió Edward dejándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del estudio.

-De que hablaron?-Preguntó curiosa abrazándome por la cintura.

-Cosas de cuñados-Dije sonriéndole. Ella sonrió contenta y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Te cuento un secreto?-Preguntó con cara de haber hecho algo malo. Me eche a reír.

-Claro-Dije.

-Bella vio que Edward se le propondrá-Dijo emocionado.

-En serio?-Pregunté. Ella asintió repetidamente.

-Cuando?-Pregunté.

-En nuestra boda. No es romántico?-Preguntó. Sonreí, no iba a decir que era romántico, sería demasiado gay.

-Ya era hora-Dije simplemente.

-Porque dices eso?-Preguntó.

-Edward me contó que él se le propondría a Bella el día que los separaron, supongo que no quiere esperar más-Dije.

-No sabía eso-Dijo.

-Algunas cosas no se las puedes contar a tu hermana menor-Dije sonriéndole. Me gustaba pensar así, en Bella como mi hermana y en Edward como hermano de Ren, supongo que el no tener a nadie más en el mundo como familia te hacia agradecer lo mucho que importaban los amigos como ellos. Sabía que Ren se sentía menos sola en ese aspecto cuando estaba con Edward y si eso la hacía feliz porque habría yo de cambiarlo.

-Parece que seremos una gran familia-Dijo ella.

-No puedo esperar a que seas la señora Black-Dije sonriendo.

-1 mes no es mucho, futuro señor Cullen-Dijo ella. Me eché a reír.

-Supongo que Alice te acribilló con todo cuando te deje sola-Dije.

-Así es, ya tenemos fecha, lugar y hasta luna de miel, que bueno que la duende sea tan hiperactiva-Dijo riéndose.

-Amen a eso-Dije besándola. Ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y sellamos lo que sería una vida llena de felicidad, amor y sobre todo familia.

Xxxxxxx

Cha chan! Final señores! Quise agregar este capítulo porque las cosas quedaron un poco inconclusas en la película. Además quise ponerle un toque personal a lo que pasaría después. Espero que les haya gustado y aprovecho para comentarles que pronto estaré colgando una nueva historia así que espero que sigan leyendo!


End file.
